


M.V.(I).P.

by oscarwildewannabe



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, F/M, Fluff, Get Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, baseball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildewannabe/pseuds/oscarwildewannabe
Summary: “Love is the most important thing in the world, but baseball is pretty good too.”- Yogi BerraDavid thought that this quote was somewhat hyperbolicOrThe Baseball!AU that no one asked for. Patrick is a pro ball player, David owns the bar across the street. David's still a little bit of a mess, and Patrick is still a button, but there's a lot more hotdogs and foul balls involved this time.





	1. Warm Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's just something I'm trying out. I hope you like it. Just for reference: David owns the bar across the street where all the players drink. Patrick plays on the team, and Stevie manages the concessions stand. Ted and Alexis will be introduced in the next chapter (She's still David's sister/life coach, and Ted is also a player on the team). But yeah...hope you like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm Ups: a period or act of preparation for a game, performance, or exercise session, involving gentle exercise or practice.
> 
> David meets Patrick. Patrick's voicemail is full now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's just something I'm trying out. I hope you like it. Just for reference: David owns the bar across the street where all the players drink. Patrick plays on the team, and Stevie manages the concessions stand. Ted and Alexis will be introduced in later chapters (She's still David's sister and life coach and Ted also plays on the team). But yeah...hope you like it

“Love is the most important thing in the world, but baseball is pretty good too.”- Yogi Berra 

David thought that this quote was somewhat hyperbolic. It was painted in huge red letters on the wall across from the concession stand, against who’s counter he was leaning. Stevie had told him several times that it was supposed to be this way, that the guy, Yogi (what kind of name was that anyway?), was an old baseball player for the Yankees who was famous for his quotes about life and baseball. He was also famous for some other stuff that had to do with the actual sport, but David had kind of tuned her out when she started talking about stats and figures. 

Don’t get him wrong, David liked baseball. Well, he liked the aesthetic of baseball; more specifically all of the high sodium foods and fit players in tight pants. But when it came to the actual game he was at a bit of a loss; it usually fell to Stevie to explain to him what was happening at any given point in time during a game. Which she hated. So it was really beyond David as to why she had corralled him of all people to help her with the concession stand during this day’s game. 

“Because you weren’t doing anything today,” Stevie replied dryly when he voiced these concerns out loud, “and we’re super short staffed and I need the help and you’re being a good friend.” 

David just raised an eyebrow at her, in all of his years being “a good friend” was not something that he was often characterized as. Stevie sighed. 

“Fine, you owe me one because I let you eat here all the time for free.” 

“You eat here all the time for free!” he replied indignantly

“I’m the manager,” she said hotly, “I can do whatever I want here.” 

David just rolled his eyes at her and continued shoveling popcorn kernels into the machine. 

“You’re gonna have to get used to baseball if you plan on reopening the bar down the street.” Stevie said to him 

David scoffed, “Please, like any of these guys are gonna want to hang out in a high end karaoke bar.” That’s what he was planning to do with the old bar across the street. The last guy had basically run it into the ground and it had gone out of business. So he had leased it. It was in a great location right across from the stadium, and the previous owner, Gwen something, had totally wasted the opportunity to bring a little bit of culture into an otherwise cultureless desert. 

“You’d be surprised,” Stevie said, “loyalty is super important to the team. You’re gonna have to really fuck up their bar to keep them from going to it.” 

Right. Besides being in a prime location with a great corner market on cheap booze, the old bar had also been claimed by the home team as their own. Most nights after games and practices they could be found throwing back drinks and flirting with girls in the darkened corners. 

“I mean I still plan on serving alcohol so I think I’ll be safe in securing their business” David replied. 

Stevie just rolled her eyes. David was about to make another scathing remark when some guy started walking up to the counter and tried to get his attention. 

“Uh can I help you?” David asked 

The Guy just kinda smirked. Ugh. 

“Uh yeah, the water fountain down by the locker rooms is busted, and I was wondering if I could get a couple of bottles for the team?” he asked

“uh sure,” David said, bending down below the counter to pull some out of the cooler, “I mean you’ll still have to pay for them so…” 

The Guy smirked again. Infeudating. 

“I mean, the whole reason you’re here is to sell people food that they eat while they watch us play so really I guess you should be paying me?” 

“Alright,” David snapped, raising an eyebrow at This Guy, “you’re either very impatient or extremely sure of yourself.” 

The Guy smiled, “Yeah, threw you a bit of a change up there huh?” 

David rolled his eyes, “Yeah I don’t know what that means I don’t play cricket.” 

The Guy smirked. God was his face only capable of making that one expression?

“It’s a baseball reference. Ya know. Like the sport that we play, here, in this building?” 

“You’ll have to forgive David,” Stevie said coming up behind him, “he likes to pretend that he’s above such a common folk’s sport. Despite being very heavily invested in it”

“Okay,” David said turning to her indignantly, “you’re like a little tsetse fly” 

Stevie just rolled her eyes at him and indicated The Guy at the counter, “Patrick Brewer, David Rose. David Rose, Patrick Brewer. I’m sure you guys will be seeing more of each other, so you can get used to all of this,” she gestured vaguely at David and he shot her a dirty look in response. 

“Oh David Rose!” The Guy, Patrick said, “You bought the old bar.” 

“Leased.” David corrected, “I leased the old bar.” 

“That’s a big deal.” 

“Is it?” David asked, suddenly feeling defensive 

“Yeah, yeah it is” Patrick said. “We always go there after practices and games. It’s a great bar. I’m sure you’re gonna make it better” 

David shifted uncomfortably under the praise. This guy had just been being snarky with him and was now praising him? Who did he think he was? 

“You know,” Patrick said, leaning against the counter, “I used to be an accounting major in my previous life. Still keep all my listening stuff up to date. Just in case. If you wanted any help with the books or anything I’d be happy to help” 

David blinked. “Uh sure?” he said, because what else was he really supposed to say to something like that? 

“Here,” Patrick pulled a napkin out of the dispenser, and leaning even farther across the counter, he reached over a plucked a pen off of the side table, “this is my number. You can just call me or text me if you have any questions about stuff.” 

He slid the napkin across the counter to David who took it gingerly in his hands. 

“Uh thanks?” 

Patrick smiled. He kind of had a nice smile. And took the waters off the counter. 

“Yeah of course” 

He smiled again at David and nodded to Stevie before walking back down the hall that he had come from. David raised an eyebrow at his retreating figure. What the hell was that all about? 

He turned to Stevie to find a way to voice this question but she was looking down at a book of facts and figures with her face all screwed up. David knew better than to bother her when she was trying to do math.  
She groaned and shut the book with a load thud. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. 

“Wanna take a break? Out back?” 

“God yes,” David replied. He dramatically threw down the gloves he had been wearing and followed Stevie out the back door. 

The ended up getting high on a blunt that she had smuggled in. He loved getting high with Stevie. She got giggly and flirty, which was much better than him who usually just got hungry and lonely. But Stevie had one of those infectious laughs that made you laugh right along with her when you were stone cold sober, so being high with her was a real treat. 

Eventually he wandered down the street into his new bar. He could still feel a slight haze around him from the drugs and he was looking at the empty bar and starting to realize just how much work he had gotten himself into. He hated doing business stuff, he didn’t know what he was gonna do with this big empty space. 

Wait. Yes he did. He totally knew. You know who didn’t know? Patrick. That smug little ball player with the cute mouth. David pulled his phone out of his pocket along with the napkin that Patrick had given him earlier. He dialed his number. 

“Hi David, it’s Patrick” Fuck. 

“I um, was just calling to run my business plan uh by you. So, feel free to give me a call back and I will walk you through it. Okay, Ciao.” 

Fuck. He hung up. “Ciao.” He said out loud to the empty room, “I said ciao to that…person.” 

Ugh. This is not what he had planned. He dialed the number again. 

 ********

David woke a few hours later, sitting on the floor of his bar with his back against the wall and his neck aching from the awkward position on the floor. His phone was lying on the ground next to him and he blinked wearily at the screen. 5:30. He was supposed to be back at the concession stand to help Stevie half an hour ago. Groaning as he stood, he opened his phone to reveal several missed calls from Stevie. Probably all to yell at him. However, the thing that caught his eye was the list of ten outgoing calls to an unlisted number. He paused for a moment to try and remember where those had come from but his memory was still a little bit foggy from the weed. 

He shrugged it off and made his way quickly across the street into the stadium. Just as he was rounding the corner by the locker room door, he smacked right into another body who had been coming out of the door.  
“Oh fuck!” David said, leaning down to collect his phone from the ground where he had dropped it. 

“Oh sorry man,” he looked up to see Patrick standing right above him. Smiling. 

“What?” David asked. 

Patrick smirked, “Nothing, I’m just uh. I’m so glad you made such good use of my phone number.” 

Oh fuck. The memories started to come back to him now. Sitting on the floor. Leaving voicemail after voicemail. Oh God, oh God, oh GOD.

“I’m sorry I didn’t pick up I was still at practice” 

David gulped, “Well. Best you didn’t” 

“But I got all your messages.” 

“Ah.” David wanted to die, “And um, just listened to the first one, and then erased the rest?” 

“Oh no, no, no. I listened to all of them, I kinda had to, to piece them together. Actually I played them for some of the other guys on the team, so they were all weighing in” 

Okay. David was actually going to kill himself. He was going to walk out into traffic and just let a semitruck roll right on top of him. That had to be less painful than this. 

“I’m just kidding. I didn’t play them for anyone.” Patrick said smiling. David looked at him with wide eyes. He wanted to slap that pretty little smile right off of Patrick’s face. 

“But, uh, you know the good thing about the messages, is that it did actually help me piece together your business plan. I got your email from Stevie up at concessions and set it to you.” 

“Oh.” David was genuinely surprised by this, “Uh, I wish I could remember.” 

“You know it’s a good idea. Your plan for the bar.” 

“Thanks” Daivd looked at Patrick again. He was smiling. It was that same stupid little pretty smile, with his same stupid, pretty little mouth. 

“Well uh. I have to get going but uh, if if you have any more questions you can call me. Or ya know…just leave me a message.” 

David scowled at him. But Patrick just gave him that stupid little smile back. It was a nice smile. And it was attached to a pretty nice face too. David didn’t know many people who would have listened to all of his high ramblings and still gone out of their way to help him. But Patrick did. Patrick was nice. It was…different. It made David’s stomach feel all knotted and confused. 

Patrick nodded at him, and turned to walk down the hall, but not before shouting “Ciao!” over his shoulder as he left. 

Oh God, David was never gonna live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: oscarwildwannabe


	2. Pitch Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch out - A pitch that cannot be hit by the batter. Used to walk a batter on purpose or to try and catch a base stealer. 
> 
> Alexis meets Patrick. Sparks fly, but maybe not where she had been expecting them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! This one's from Alexis' POV. Next chapter she's gonna share with David so we can introduce Ted (and some good baseball puns I've got brewing) and then it'll go back to David. 
> 
> I also wanna thank everyone for all the nice comments that you left on the last chapter, and to everyone who reached out to me on tumblr. That anon was stupid, but I still really appreciate everyone coming together to support me. I'm new to this fandom, and to fic writing, so that support really meant a lot. Anyway. Hopefully, I might be able to churn out the next chapter in a few hours but if not, it should be up tomorrow night! Enjoy

“David?” Alexis called out, “David!” 

“What?” he poked his head out from the back room looking annoyed with her. 

“Um so I know I said that I would help you today, it’s just that all of those boxes that you wanted me to carry in are like super heavy? And I just got a manicure so…” 

Alexis looked down at her freshly painted nails, this manicure had cost her forty dollars. That was like a quarter of her paycheck and there was no way that she was going to just throw that down the drain for David’s bar. 

“Okay,” David said, walking fully into view, “you were the one that offered to help, so you can just leave” 

Alexis groaned, “ugh David. You drove us here and there’s no way I’m walking all the way back uptown at this time!” 

“It’s 2 o’clock in the afternoon!” 

Alexis rolled her eyes, “Well yeah, but I could still get snatched into some van during the day time. It happened to Kim Kardashian in Paris; it could happen to me!” 

David squinted his eyes at her in that little judgey face that he always made at her, “I seriously doubt that.” 

“Ugh David!” Alexis cried, “it’s like you don’t even care if I get murdered.” 

David shrugged at her, and moved back into the back room to finish doing whatever it was that he had been doing. Alexis leaned up against the bar. She and her brother had been spending a lot more time together in the past few years after they had moved into this town. Finances were tight for both of them so neither of them could afford a decent place to live on their own, so they ended up sharing an apartment uptown. David had been saving money in order to open the bar, but Alexis had just been working at the same job that she’d had since forever. It didn’t pay a ton but it was easy, and the boss never seemed to mind too much when she spent the majority of the day on her phone. 

She looked around at the bar. It wasn’t a terrible idea that David had had. People liked to drink and they liked karaoke. Seemed like the perfect fit. Especially around here in a town that was pretty much deprived of any kind of social activity during the baseball team’s off-season. She had been to the old bar about a dozen times or so before David had leased it. The players usually just sat around and drunk. An exciting night was when a fight broke out or one of the guys got a little too friendly with a player’s girlfriend. David was definitely doing them a favor by stepping up the class. 

Just then she heard the door open and someone stepped inside. 

“Wow, things are really coming together in here.” He said, looking around at the mostly empty room. 

Alexis raised an eyebrow. He was cute, in a kind of suburban dad kind of way. All button ups and mid-range denim. She turned to him and smiled. 

“Oh, um, we’re actually not open yet. But that’s so sweet of you.” She smiled and batted her lashes at him, “we have been working very hard.” 

The guy smiled back at her kindly, “Oh I’m not actually here to drink or anything, I’m Patrick. I play on the team, but I also was a business major. I uh, helped David with his business plan.” He smiled again. A little wider at the mention of her brother. 

Interesting. 

“Oh. Isn’t that the cutest thing.” She held out her hand, “David’s in the back but, “I’m Alexis. David’s sister and life coach.” 

Patrick reached out and she her hand, he had a nice firm handshake. How very business majorey of him. He tried to pull back but she held on and took a step closer. What? She was a hot single woman with needs, and this guy was a cute ball player? What could be the harm. 

“Sorry I know I probably smell all gross and beery, I’ve just been helping carry in all of the products.” She arched her neck in a way that would invite him to step closer into her personal space. But instead he let go of her hand and took a step back. 

“Oh, uh, you smell…fine. You said your brother’s in the back” 

Huh. “Yeah, he was doing something boring with the cash register I think. Would you wanna help me with some of these boxes? They’re like super heavy, and you seem really strong so…” She sidled up next to him and ran her hand up his arm, feeling the nice lean muscles underneath. 

“Wow,” she said, her voice low and seductive, “you do have some like, really nice arms.” 

Patrick gave her an awkward laugh and took another half step back, “yeah uh thanks. I mean I’m the pitcher so I guess if I didn’t they ‘red be some cause for concern?” 

Alexis laughed, a little forcefully. It wasn’t that funny of a joke, but he was still cute. He didn’t seem that interested, but she may still have a chance. 

Just then David emerged from the back room, “Alexis, I told you if you’re not gonna help you can just leave- oh.” He paused at the sight of her pressed up against Patrick’s side. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Patrick echoed, looking back at David. 

Oh. Well if Alexis thought she didn’t have a shot with Patrick before, she knew for sure that she didn’t now. As soon as David had come into Patrick’s eye line his whole face had lit up. It was almost sweet, if it wasn’t also so cheesy and gross. David on his part was looking slightly surprised and flustered at Patrick’s appearance. Two things he almost never looked. 

“I was just coming by to see how things were going over here,” Patrick said, taking a full step away from Alexis.

“Isn’t that so sweet David?” Alexis asked. If she wasn’t gonna be able to get some with Patrick, at least one of the Rose siblings should. She arched an eyebrow at David, but he ignored her. 

“Uh yeah, thank you Patrick.” David’s voice was uncharacteristically soft and sincere. 

“Yeah of course,” Patrick said smiling at David. “Uh if you need help I’d be happy to help.” 

“Why?” David asked, suddenly very defensive, “Alexis is here helping.” 

“Well, no. If Patrick has offered to move all the boxes, then I think we should let him.” 

“Uh...Is that what I offered?” 

“Okay,” David said, some of the edge in his voice gone, “well thank you Patrick.” 

Patrick smiled. Ugh, this was starting to move away from cute into just plain gross. 

“Okay,” Alexis said, cutting into the silence, “well you can start by moving all of those big things of beer.” 

Patrick nodded and moved into the backroom where she had gestured. With his back now turned to them Alexis gave David a look. 

What? He mouthed at her. But she just smiled at him and gave him a little ‘good job’ sign with her fingers. Patrick was a good cath. Definitely better than other guys, and girls, that David had pulled in the past. 

David just rolled his eyes and threw her a dirty look. 

Oh God. These losers had it bad for each other. They were gonna need some help. 

******

Later that night, Alexis was lounging on the couch flipping through a magazine when David arrived back home. 

“Oh David,” she said was she watched him put his bag down by the door. “If you want some more help tomorrow at the bar I could probably swing by after work. And I would like some more of that wine that I liked so much, that stuff was really good.” 

“Okay, um. I think we’ve had enough of your help.” David said giving her a pointed look, “and unless you plan on purchasing that wine, you’re not getting the wine.” 

“Okay, well excuse me for sampling the products David,” she said defensively, “if you want people to come to your bar, then you’re going to need people to hype your product and I can’t do that for you if I don’t try it.” 

David scowled at her, “okay, well if you want the wine that badly there are a few things around the bar that I could use your help with. Just an FYI, Patrick won’t be there. So there won’t be anybody for you to flirtatiously boss around.” 

Alexis smirked, “Okay I hate to break this to you David, but there will always be somebody for me to flirtatiously boss around…” 

“So what’s going on there?” David asked abruptly. 

Alexis tried to hide her smile, David had it bad if he was interrogating her about flirting with a guy. They hadn’t fought over the same boy since Jake in high school. After that any time a boy even showed a remote interest in Alexis they may as well have said that Cher wasn’t good in Burlesque. It was that big of a turn off for David. 

“Oh nothing,” she said, “he hasn’t even asked for my number. Which in my experience either means he’s newly married or he’s gay.” 

She paused. 

“So like if you’re sensing a vibe or something…” she smirked, “maybe that means that his eye is on somebody else…” She winked at David and bit her lips to keep herself from outright smiling at him. 

David fixe her with a look of disbelief, “He’s a ball player who thinks that Blue Moon is a craft beer and wears mid-range denim on his days off, he’s not into me” 

“Okay,” Alexis said, turning back to her magazine, “well it’s either that or he’s really into the bar, which no offense, seems a lot less likely to me.” 

“okay.” David said. He walked past her and towards his room throwing her a look over his shoulder. He paused before going in and closing the door. “oh you have a zit forming right there on your forehead.” 

“EW DAVID!” 

Just because he was all in love all of a sudden did not excuse such inexcusable behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: oscarwildewannabe


	3. Double Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double play - A defensive baseball play that results in two outs. 
> 
> Ted saves Alexis, and David thinks about not thinking about Patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 2 chapters in one day! Hope you enjoy

It was a few days later and David and Alexis were waiting by the concession stand for Stevie to get off work David was leaning idly against the counter fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater while Alexis impatiently tapped her foot. 

“Ugh, I thought Stevie was supposed to be done by now” she said. 

David just shrugged, “okay, well some of us have like, real jobs? Where we can’t just up and leave without any consequences. Stevie’s the manager. She has to make sure things are okay before we leave.” 

It had been a long week for all of them and they had decided that the only real cure was to go out and get drunk. Unfortunately there were no real decent bars on their side of the city, so they had to drive out to Elm Valley which was like fifteen minutes away. It was also why Alexis was hoping that there would be a few good Randoms as options tonight. Not just for the cheap, no strings attached sex (although she badly needed that too), but also so she wouldn’t have to take a cab all the way back to her apartment late at night. 

Surprisingly, David had been the one to suggest going out and looking for Randoms. After her interaction with Patrick a few days ago, Alexis had thought that David would have hopped off the party train for a little bit. When David really liked someone, he tended to try and downplay the more eccentric parts of his personality. And drunk David was eccentric to say the least. He usually got very loud, and very flirty. Two traits that he said past partners had not found entirely sexy. Hence the change into a Mennonite farmer when he had a Big Crush on someone. 

Alexis had wondered if maybe she had misread the situation, but then she remembered how David and Patrick had looked at each other that first day. And how whenever David said his name, he got that soft little smile on his face. t had been a few days since Patrick had first stopped by the bad, but since then not a day had gone by that he hadn’t come by just to “check in,” and no offense to David, but the bar was a dump right now, no one would have come by there unless they had a real reason too. No, she was definitely right about this. But there was something else going on there for sure. But right now that wasn’t her biggest concern. 

“Okay,” she sighed, “but we said we were gonna go get dinner, and now we won’t have time to if we wanna get to the bars before they get too crowded and I haven’t eaten since lunch! What am I supposed to do?” 

David arched an eyebrow at her and gestured vaguely to the concession stand. Oh. Well she hadn’t thought of that. She huffed at him and stomped over to one of the registers. One of the checkout girls, Twyla, was standing by. 

“Hey Twy,” Alexis sighed, leaning against the counter and staring up at the board, “What will ten bucks get me?” 

“Oh hi Alexis!” Twyla said cheerfully, “Oh it’ll get you lots. But I can also whip you up some of the special surprise fries!” 

Twyla was a sweetie, and Alexis had always liked her. “Okay, what’s in the special surprise fries?” Alexis asked

“Oh you know, it just changes day to day depending on my mood.” She replied. Hmm. Helpful. 

“Okay, well I’ll just do that then…the surprise fries thing.” Alexis responded. Something was still better than drinking on an empty stomach. 

“Hi” 

Alexis turned, there was very good looking guy standing behind her in line. 

“Hi.” She replied

“Um, I just feel like I have to warn you, what you just order is gonna run through you like Niagara Falls.” 

Well that was unexpected. And gross. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Oh she’s a sweet girl,” the guy jumped in to defend Twyla, “but her ‘surprises’ are deadly. Coach actually has us eat them when he wants us to loose wait before the start of the season.” 

“Uh,” Alexis paused, “that’s a lot of information” 

The guy laughed, “I’m kidding.” He paused. “I’m actually not. We’ve absolutely done that…” 

Okay, weird way to start all this off but this guy was hot as fuck. Alexis twirled with the end of her ponytail. 

“So you’re a player?” 

The guy nodded, “yeah, uh centerfield.” 

He held out his hand, “Ted”. 

“Alexis” she said, introducing herself as she shook his hand. He had soft hands for a ball player. The guys she dated in the past who had been athletes had all had super rough hands with long nails and dirt caked under them from rolling around in the dirt. But this guy, Ted, didn’t. 

“I know.” He said smiling, “uh, I know it sounds a little forward but I’ve seen you around here before. Heard you were friends with Stevie from concessions. And uh, you know I just have to say, you are just the most beautiful girl this place has ever seen.” 

Wow. Smooth. Most guys when they talked to her just complimented her on her rack. If that. Sometimes all they really did was stare. 

“What? No…” she pulled on her hair again, she didn’t want to seem too arrogant, “I’m sure there was like some other girl…some time…” 

“No I mean it” Ted said, and it genuinely seemed like he did. 

“Yeah, well. That’s really nice of you to say.” And she genuinely meant it too. 

Ted smiled at her, he paused, seeming to hesitate before saying, “I would love to take you out to dinner sometime.” 

Alexis blinked at him. But before she could give him an answer, Twyla was calling her name and sliding a thing of fries across the table to her. 

“I feel good about this one,” she said earnestly. 

“Mmm, yum!” Alexis said pulling the fries towards here and sticking one in her mouth. Ugh. Ted had been right. She felt like she was eating garbage. But Twyla was looking at her so earnestly and hopefully with those big brown eyes, and Alexis wasn’t a monster, so she just forced a smile as Twyla turned away. Once she was out of eyesight Alexis quickly spit the fry out of her mouth and back into the container. 

Oh my god she mouthed at Ted who just kind of smiled. 

“Here,” he said, “I’ll cover you so you can toss those, but uhh…” he reached across the counter and grabbed a pen and a scarp piece of paper. 

“My number.” He said handing it to her, “let me know about dinner?” 

Alexis smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Randoms in Elm Valley weren’t as appealing as they once had been. 

******** 

God. A Random in Elm Valley was exactly what David needed right now. No strings attached. No feelings, no questions. Just skin on skin and the heat and friction caused by bad decisions and lots of liquor. And David was a leading expert on both of these things. He had seen his fair share of alcohol, both in front of and behind the bar. And his list of bad decisions was too long to catalogue. It was why he didn’t say anything to Alexis about flirting with Patrick or the other ball player person that she was talking with now. He knew that as soon as he said anything she would just throw one of those bad decisions back in his face. 

Ugh. He was really, truly screwed on this one. Ever since that day that he had left Patrick like eighteen voicemails, he couldn’t get that stupid ball player out of his head. At first, he tried to tell himself it was just because he had been embarrassed. But then Patrick started cropping up in his mind when he would think about the bar. David tried to justify that with it was Patrick who had helped him create a plan for the bar in the first place. Although when David pictured Patrick stopping by the bar to help him with something, he didn’t see how Patrick’s business acumen would have been enhanced by the image of him in his uniform….damn those tight baseball pants. 

Davis shook his head. He needed to forget about Patrick. Baseball players weren’t his type anyway. They were all rough and tumble. Dirty, and loud, and they drank beer and talked about nip slips and cars. They were straight. And they would never, never, be interested in a guy like David. David came with too much baggage, and was beaten and frayed around the edges. Guys like Patrick had their lives together. They were able to stand up in front of huge stadiums full of people and play a sport while people jeered at them. David got queasy when he had to talk to more than two people at once. 

These were all the reasons that David kept repeating to himself like a mantra whenever Patrick would mysteriously pop up in his day dreams or fantasies. Business majors who played baseball professionally were not interested in insecure, midtown guys with a degree in mixology. They just weren’t. Players like Patrick were huge hits with the fans, they were good at their sport, and they were wholesome and cute. They could have had their pick of anyone. And if history had taught David anything, it was that he was nobody’s first choice. Even if he was the only option. 

He sighed and ran his hand across his face. He could feel the beginnings of a headache starting to form behind his eyes, but he had been the one who suggested going drinking so he could hardly back out now. Besides, he planned on getting so drunk tonight that he could barely remember his own name, let alone Patrick’s. He had to cut this snake off at its head. Stop whatever these feelings were that were brewing inside the pit of his stomach before they went too far. Even if Patrick wasn’t straight (which David was almost positive was not true), sweet guys like Patrick didn’t go for guys like David. They just didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending on a cheery note huh? Don't worry. Stevie's gonna show up in the next chapter and knock some sense into our boy here. Hopefully should have an update fo ya tomorrow night! 
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr: oscarwildewannabe


	4. Shortstop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortstop: Shortstops are an integral component of turning double plays. The shortstop is considered the captain of the infield and takes charge on balls hit in the air as well as communication among infielders.
> 
> David and Stevie have a conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all, took a day off of posting. Real life/my real job got in the way. I'm gonna try and post tomorrow but I'm not gonna make any promises cuz I gotta be up at like 5:30 am tomorrow. Anyway- here's a little chapter from Stevie's POV. Next one will be from Alexis' and then we can get back to our regularly scheduled program with some David POVs. Anyway, hope you like it!

The team’s pitcher was flirting with her best friend. Patrick Brewer, star pitcher with a 98 mph fastball and a pretty decent batting average, was flirting with David Rose. David, the man who never wore the same outfit twice and thought that the end all be all of cinema wad any movie that Sandra Bullock could list on her CV. 

And he had no fucking idea. 

Stevie was amazed. After all the talk about how many people he’d been with, a real who’s who (and who’s not anymore) of greater North America, David Rose had absolutely zero idea that Patrick was flirting with him. God, this was good. 

She was supposed to be on her lunch break right now, but she couldn’t go until everyone had left the vicinity of the concession stand. And low and behold, there were still two people loitering at her counter. David usually hung around when he had nothing to do, or when he was stressed and needed to vent, so he was pretty much always there. Patrick, however, was a newer addition. He’d taken to stopping by at least once every couple of days. He seemed to have figured out that if he wanted to see David he could just come here. Good for David, bad for Stevie when it meant that this love sick little puppy of a pitcher was standing between her and her lunch. 

Patrick was smiling at David now as the other man talked animatedly about his plans for the bar. He was doing that thing where he waved his hands around, gesturing wildly and genuinely smiling. Not that weird little twisty smirk that he did, but actually smiling. 

“…yeah, it’s an environment. Very classy and upscale, not all sporty and townie like everything else around here.” He finished saying. Patrick smiled back. Good God. These two had it bad for each other. It almost made Stevie sick. 

“That all sounds really great, David.” Patrick said, “Hey, uh, I’d love to hear more about it all. Maybe you could come by practice this afternoon and you could kinda talk it up to the other guys on the team? And then we could grab dinner and drinks with some of the other guys after?” 

Stevie raised her eyebrows. This was a new development, and a good one at that. She looked over to David who had gone suddenly slightly pale and his mouth and clamped shut from the wide smile to a thing line. Stevie sighed; she knew that look all too well. He was panicking, pretty bad too by the looks of it. 

“Oh...uh” David stuttered out, “I, you know, I totally would it’s just…” he glanced around nervously before locking eyes with her. Uh oh. 

“Stevie!” she raised her eyebrows, as David gestured to her, “Stevie. I uh, promised Stevie that we would hang out tonight, this afternoon, tonight. Today. I promised Stevie we would hang out. Today.” 

Stevie fixed him with a look. He had made no such promise to her whatsoever. But she kept her mouth shut, she wasn’t a monster. She glanced at Patrick, he seemed disappointed. 

“Oh well yeah,” Patrick said, turning to her. It was really the first time that he had even acknowledged her presence, he’d been too busy staring into David’s eyes or whatever, “I don’t wanna get in the way of any kind of plans that you two had.” 

Stevie nodded, “oh yeah. We got big plans. Lots to talk about.” She gave David a pointed look, but he was looking determinately at the ground. 

Patrick smiled, “Oh well then I can’t imagine why you would ever want to come hang out with a bunch of sweaty ball players when you could be having a night that involves what I’m sure will be some very classy bars and high end alcohol?” 

Stevie rolled her eyes, “Oh yeah, we got the caviar and champagne all lined up” 

“Of course,” Patrick said, “Something classy and upscale. Not too sporty or townie.” 

David look up and grimaced at the pair of them, but Stevie just smiled and turned to David. 

“I like him.” Turning to Patrick, “I like you.” 

He smirked. 

“Okay, is this how this is gonna go?” David asked, “because I am feeling very attacked by this imbalanced social dynamic.” 

Stevie just rolled her eyes, but Patrick was biting back a smile. 

“I’m so sorry David,” Patrick said, “you’ll have to forgive us. We’re just two sporty little townies who really don’t know any better.” 

Stevie smirked, “Yeah David, you should be happy that we’ve found each other. So that we can help each other through this tough, tough world.” 

David shot her a look, before glancing back and forth between her and Patrick. “This is fun, this is fun for me.” 

Stevie just rolled her eyes again. One day David was really gonna say something and she was gonna roll her eyes so hard they were gonna get stuck back there. 

Patrick stayed for another few minutes before leaving to go change for practice. David eventually left too to go back to the bar to do some work, but not before making some actual plans with her that evening. Stevie finished out the day and met David down at the bar. 

She had meant what she said about Patrick earlier. She did like him. He was a good guy. His teammates liked him, and he was always nice to the staff at the stadium, including her, which was a lot more than could be said for a lot of guys on the team. And even though he wouldn’t admit it, he made David really happy. Ever since they had met, Stevie had noticed the shift in her friend after he’d just spent time with Patrick. He seemed lighter almost. Happier. Not so bogged down in his own insecurities, and personal failings. Not that that still didn’t happen, he wouldn’t really be himself if it didn’t. But still. It seemed to be happening less frequently. Patrick was good for him. Whether he knew it or not. 

On the way she stopped at the vendor across from the stadium and bought hotdogs for the two of them. David would put up a whole front about being disgusted by them, but she knew he’d eat it anyway. 

When she arrived David was sweeping behind the bar and looked up at her as she entered. 

“I brought hot dogs,” she said, “I would have brought the caviar, it’s just I had so little time to plan for this evening.” 

David suddenly became very interested in the broom handle. “Thank you, for not ratting me out.” He said quietly. 

Stevie nodded, she moved to perch herself on the edge of one of the tables, setting down the hotdogs next to her. 

“You wouldn’t be thanking me at all if you had just gone to practice with Patrick.” She said carefully, trying to read David’s face, “which I don’t really understand why you didn’t…” 

David set down the broom carefully and began fiddling with the edge of his sweater.

“Well baseball is just so boring so…” 

Stevie hummed disbelievingly. David was still picking at the fringe on his sweater. She leaped off the table and walked over to the bar. Leaving over she pulled a bottle of vodka out of a box behind the counter. She set it on the table and looked David in the eyes. 

“Spill.” 

David eyed her and the bottle. He grabbed it around the neck and walked over to the table where she had set the food. She followed behind with two glasses. As soon as they were both seated and had the glasses poured, David downed his. Stevie didn’t touch hers. 

“You know…” she said, “I bet if you had gone to dinner with Patrick you could be eating at some fancy four star restaurant or something.” 

“What does that mean?” David asked, between bites of his hotdog. 

“It means he has his life together.” She paused. “He’s a pretty eligible bachelor, Patrick” 

David eyed her skeptically, “I suppose…” 

Stevie turned to him and smiled. 

“What?!” David questioned as he poured himself another shot, “we’re just friends.” 

Stevie arched an eyebrow, “aren’t they all?” 

David rolled his eyes at her, “ okay, what are you doing?” 

She looked at him, feigning innocence, “What, you guys just seem to get along well.” 

David fidgeted uncomfortably with his glass and avoided her eye line, “yeah, because we’re friends and have common interests and such.” 

“Like baseball?” 

David threw her a dirty look. 

“Well he offered to take you out to dinner…” 

“With the other guys from the team.” David finished as he took another bite of hotdog. “and because unlike you and I, he’s extremely generous and kind and has no ulterior motive”

Extremely generous and kind? God, David had it bad for this guy. 

“Then… why are you here and not out with him?” she asked  
David paused and reached out to pour himself a drink. Stevie still hadn’t touched her first one. Not that David had noticed. 

“Because…we had plans” 

Stevie hummed, “we really didn’t though” 

“And. Because it would be weird.” 

“If nothing’s going on, why would it be weird?” Stevie questioned, David was becoming more and more interested in the peeling label on the vodka bottle. 

“Because….” He said, “I don’t know what his preferences are?” 

Stevie looked at him incredulously, “well you’re not gonna find out what his preferences are on a dinner date with me.” 

“Well I wouldn’t be eating street hotdogs on a date with him.” 

“No street hot dogs?” Stevie asked sarcastically, “wow all that pro ball money, he’s really rolling in it.” 

David’s mouth twisted into a small smile. Stevie reached out and poked his hand to get his more full attention. 

“I like this for you.” 

“Like what?” he asked, suddenly defensive, “there’s nothing to like.” 

What an oblivious moron. 

“You seem flustered.” She teased. 

David opened his mouth and stared at her, “I’m not flus-“ he rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe it’s the combination of street vendor hot dogs and cheap vodka we’ve been drinking”

Stevie just rolled her eyes. “He likes you. A lot. And I know you like him. It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to admit that.” 

David looked down at his hands. 

“People like him, don’t like people like me.” He said softly. 

Stevie took a deep breath. She loved David. Despite it all, he was her best friend. But he was being a moron. And she said as much to him, but he still seemed unconvinced. 

“Look.” She said, “ I know that you’ve been burned in the past. And I know that some of them were pretty bad. But Patrick’s a good guy. A really good guy. And he likes you David, he likes you a lot. Because he sees you. For all that you are.” 

David looked up at her at that, “well hopefully not, all that I am.” 

Stevie just smiled and reached out for his hand. 

“He sees it David. The good and the bad. You do a good job at trying to cover it all up, but there is a lot of good in there. A lot.” 

David bit his lip, like he was trying to fight back a smile, and Stevie gave him a half smile back. 

“Alright,” she said finally, breaking the silence, “let’s get drunk enough that you don’t remember how nice I just was to you in the morning” 

At that David actually smiled. 

“Thank you Stevie.” 

She downed her shot and returned his smile. “Anytime, you moron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: oscarwildewannabe


	5. Extra Innings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra Innings: Extra innings is the extension of a baseball or softball game in order to break a tie. 
> 
> Alexis and Ted go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. Sorry it's been so long. Here's a quick little thing about Alexis and Ted going on a date. Don't worry, we're gonna pick back up with David and Patrick soon!

She had called him. Could you blame her? He was cute as fuck. And he’d been nice. Like, so nice. She didn’t normally date guys like him. So it was…nice. They went to dinner at a sushi place around the block from her apartment. He had come to pick her up, he’d brought her flowers. It was nice. He’s sitting across from her and he’s looking at her with these big earnest eyes, and smiling at her. 

He tells her about getting signed to the team and how excited he had been to play. He liked baseball, and he’d always been good at it, but never thought he could go pro or anything. 

“So what do you do?” he asked

Alexis looked down at her nails, “I’m a receptionist.” 

Ted smiled at her, “that’s nice”

Alexis gave a small frown. “I know it’s not. But uh, they pay well and give me dental, and the boss is like this super sweet old man who doesn’t really care if I like leave early and stuff. So…” 

She trailed off. She’d been working at that shitty receptionist job forever. It wasn’t all that, but it also wasn’t anything to shake your head at. Even though most people did. 

“Is that something you’ve always wanted to do?” Ted asked

This caught Alexis off guard, usually when most people asked a question like that they meant it in a condescending sort of way, but from the look on his face, Ted didn’t. He like, genuinely wanted to know. About her job, about her, her life. That was different. 

None of the previous stuff had been particularly out of the ordinary for her. She’d been on lots of dates before, like lots of dates. But usually they were just a precursor to sex. Small chit chat about the weather or the latest celebrity gossip before someone slips someone a hotel key or asks if they wanna go somewhere more private. Other guys hadn’t asked about her job, or her hopes and dreams and shit like that. She used to make fun of those sorts of guys. But now…

“Uh, no. No not really” she said, “it was always just a job.” 

She paused, “what about you? You wanna be a catcher forever?” 

Ted smiled, “uh centerfielder.” He corrected and Alexis blushed. She couldn’t believe she’d forgotten that. Here was this nice guy paying her all this attention, and she couldn’t even be bothered to remember what position he played. Get it together Rose. 

“And no, not really.” He said. He leaned forward on the table towards her, that earnest look in his eyes growing even more so if that was possible. 

“When my contract with the team’s up,” he said, “I’d really like to go back to school. Get my masters or something.” 

“Oh? In what?” she prompted 

Ted smiled somewhat bashfully, “you’ll think it’s silly.” 

Alexis bit her lip. This guy was just too much. “I won’t. Promise” 

Ted sighed, “I wanna go back to school and get my vet’s license. I’ve always loved animals, and you know, it’s not like I can play baseball forever. I think it would be nice. To learn how to help all the animals that are out there. I mean people’s pets mean so much to them, and animals are so trusting and nice and…” he trailed off and looked at her. 

“You’re laughing at me, I told you it was silly.” 

Alexis raised her eyebrows. It was true she had been smiling, but not laughing. There was just something about the picture of Ted with little kittens and puppies, nursing them back to health and fixing their little paws that had made her heart feel a little soft. And he had been talking about it so passionately, it was how David talked about the store. IT was never how she talked about her job. 

“No, no.” she said, reaching her hand out to try and keep him from pulling away too far, “I wasn’t. Or least, I didn’t mean to. I think it’s great that that’s something that you want to do.” 

Ted seemed relieved, but he didn’t put his hand back onto the table. 

“Yeah, it was always this kind of childhood dream of mine ya know? But then I got the offer from the team, and I couldn’t turn that down. I knew I could always go back to school, but the chance to play pro? That might never come again.” 

Alexis nodded and watched Ted closely as he took another sip of his drink. There had to be a catch to this guy right? He was just so wholesome, like he walked right out of a fucking Disney cartoon. He was sweet, and nice, and smart. And she was…not. 

She remembered that David had once told her that she had bad taste in men, to which she just stuck out her tongue and threw the same accusation right back at him. But she’d never really considered it a possibility before now. Ted was just so sweet and nice, and he cared. Like actually seemed to care about the things that she was saying, not just about what she was wearing or how big her boobs were, or if she could possibly score them some oxy for later that night. It made her feel…small. And dumb. Ted was gonna go all the way back to school again. She had barely made it through high school. Guys like Ted dated smarter women than her, nicer women than her. Guys like Ted dated school teachers who could bake cookies and who gave them blowjobs on their birthdays. Alexis dated assholes who used her for orgasms and as a way to get into parties and clubs. They didn’t care about her past, and they definitely didn’t care about her future. Which is why what Ted said next surprised her so much. 

“So what about you? What would you do if you could just randomly quit your job to follow your dreams?” he asked with a smile. 

Alexis looked down at her plate. “I wouldn’t do that—”

“No I know, but if you could—” 

“I didn’t finish college.” Alexis interrupted him. And oh god the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. But she was knee deep in it now and the only way out was to finish wading through. She took a deep breath. 

“I didn’t finish college. I dropped out during my senior year. I can’t just up and quit my job to follow my dreams or whatever cuz I nowhere else would hire me.” 

She chanced a glance up at Ted. His eyes were a lot less earnest now. Damnit. 

He cleared his throat, “I’m sorry Alexis. I didn’t mean to bring up something you were uncomfortable with.” 

Alexis shrugged, “It’s okay. You didn’t know.” 

Ted fiddled with his glass, looking awkward at the situation they had landed themselves it. Alexis couldn’t blame him. She felt it too. 

“Sorry,” she said eventually, trying to force a smile, “Not very cheerful date talk.” 

Ted gave her half smile, but it slipped and he looked like he was considering saying something. 

“Pause.” He said eventually, and Alexis raised a questioning eyebrow before he continued, “I’m pressing pause on the ‘date’.” He said gesturing in their general area. Alexis’ heart stuttered in her chest, and she tried to gulp down the urge to vomit. She was right. She was always right about this stuff. She thought she was hiding it well, but maybe not because Ted looked at her and rushed to try and reassure her

“No, no, no, no.” he said, “not in a bad way at all, cuz like I uh, really like you. But no I just wanna say something and I think it might be better coming from someone who was your friend, than someone you were trying to...uh…to date.” He finally stammered out. 

Alexis raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay?” 

“I think you should go back to school.” Ted said all in a rush, and Alexis was about to open her mouth to protest but he pressed on, “I mean, obviously, only if you want to. But Alexis, you’re really smart, and if you think that getting your degree is what’s gonna allow you to follow you dreams or whatever, than you should do that. Everyone deserves a chance to do something that they’re passionate about, and if this is your chance to…then I think you should take it.” 

Alexis blinked. That was not what she had been expecting. 

“Uh…okay?” she said. 

Ted looked unsure, “I’m sorry. I know we just met and everything but, I don’t know. You’re really great, and I just hate the idea of you doing something that you hate forever just because you don’t think you’re good enough.” 

Alexis stomach flipped and she pressed her lips together to keep from smiling too broadly at Ted. She knew what he meant. When he had talked about wanting to become a vet she had wanted that for him. Wanted it for him, because he had wanted it so badly. She had told him about her school not because she wanted to get in his pants, but because she actually liked him. She trusted him. She just couldn’t figure out why. Ted was right, they had just met. But…something….something just felt….right. 

She smiled at him, actually smiled this time. 

“Thanks Ted.” He smiled back and her stomach flipped again. “You’re right. So let’s make a deal.” 

He looked at her questioningly, and she said, “I’m gonna finish my degree, and become an amazing, professional girl boss and you’re gonna go to vet school and help make all the little kittens and bunnies all better.” 

She held out her hand for him to shake and he took it, pumping their hands once. Ted smiled at her. 

“It’s a deal. Pleasure doing business with you Miss Rose.” 

Alexis smiled; her stomach flipped again. 

“Likewise, Dr. Mullens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: oscarwildewannabe


	6. 55-Footer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 55-Footer: A pejorative term for a pitch that bounces before it reaches the plate. The name derives from the fact that the pitch falls short of the 60' 6" between the pitching rubber and the plate.
> 
> The bar opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The bar's open! This is gonna be the equivalent of the store opening, which means we get That Hug. Hope you enjoy. Next chapter is David's bday, and it's gonna be in Patrick's POV so get hype

Alexis was sitting on the couch on her computer. Reading. She never read. David was standing in the door frame watching her. What the fuck was going on? 

When he asked as much he smirked when Alexis jumped, startled at the intrusion. 

“I’m doing research David.” She said simply, as if this alone was not some kind of earth shattering news. 

“You’re doing what?” he asked. 

“Research.” 

David was silent. For the first time in his life he had no words. Literally none. 

“Research about like makeup and shoes?” he asked; there had to be a logical solution to all of this 

“No David,” she said exasperatedly, “I’m looking at how to transfer my credits to the community college here so I can finish my degree.” 

What?

Well that was not what David had expected at all. 

He looked over at Alexis who was looking up at him cautiously over the top of her laptop. She looked nervous. 

“Um…ok?” he said eventually 

“Ugh David, never mind.” She said, scrunching back down on the couch. 

Oops. David knew that this was big for her. He remembered when she had dropped out of school. She hadn’t told anyone; she was too embarrassed. And she never even talked about or mentioned going to school now. So for her to be thinking about going back, something must have happened. Something big. 

“I think it’s a good idea.” He said finally, fighting with the sleeve of his sweater so that he didn’t have to look directly at her, “finishing your degree. I mean if that’s what you want.” 

He was her big brother; this is what he was supposed to do right? Encourage her? 

He chanced a glance at her; she was looking at him over the edge of her screen. He couldn’t make out her mouth but he knew she was doing that little half smile she did when she was trying not to be too pleased with herself. 

“Thanks.” 

“I do have to ask though,” he said, moving over to sit on the couch (shoving her legs off of it in the process), “what made you think about doing this” 

It was Alexis’ turn to look away from him. She turned her head towards the window, definitely not looking him the eyes when she said, “I started thinking about it after my date with Ted. He was talking about how he wanted to go back to school and it just got me thinking…” 

David sucked in a breath. If she was doing all of this just to impress a boy he was gonna bash her fucking head in.

“So,” he said slowly, “Ted? That’s a uh, that’s a thing?”

Alexis turned back to him now and shifted her weight on the couch so that she was actually sitting up now to face him. She shook her head. 

“No I don’t think so.” She said, “Things got awkward on the date. He’s a really great guy, but I think we’re just gonna end up being friends. It got a little too real too fast with the stuff about school. Kinda hard to come back from stuff like that and feel sexy and all.” 

David nodded, so maybe she wasn’t doing this just for him…

“But,” he said, still going cautiously through this minefield of a topic, “you’re still thinking about going back to school?” 

Alexis rolled her eyes, seeming to have caught on to what David was implying. 

“Ew David. I’m not just doing this for a boy.” She said indignantly, “I’m doing this cuz I don’t wanna be just some hot secretary forever. I wanna be a hot publicist or agent or something.” 

David rolled his eyes. Only Alexis. 

“Okay fine.” He said, he put his hand on her knee in what he hoped would be a comforting fashion, “then I think it’s a good idea to get your degree.” 

Alexis smiled. “Thanks.” 

He made to get up and leave when Alexis tugged on his hand and pulled him back down on the couch. She gave him an expectant look.  
“What?” 

“It’s the 5th.” She said, as if this would explain everything. 

“And…?” 

“Ugh David!” She said swatting at his arm, “the bar opens tonight! How are you feeling?” 

Like shit. Like he was gonna vomit. Like his whole body was just going to spontaneously combust into a million tiny pieces of stress and anxiety. 

“I’m fine.” 

She fixed him with a skeptical look, he should have known that this wouldn’t have worked on her. David tilted his head back and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Fine. I am…very stressed.” 

Alexis smirked, “Cuz Patrick said he was gonna bring the whole team tonight? And you don’t want to let him down?” 

“No!” 

Yes. 

Alexis cooed at him, like actually fucking cooed. “Don’t worry David. It’s all gonna be fine. You could literally serve them Jungle Juice out of a garbage can and Patrick would still tell you that it was great.” 

“Okay,” David said, standing up and walking away from her, “that’s done now.” 

He started to walk towards his room and Alexis called after him, “Just think about how cute Patrick’s gonna look trying to sing along to Katy Perry!” 

David slammed the door to his room behind him, as if to try and emphasize his point that the conversation was now over. But the stupid latch on the door didn’t take so the door just sprung back open. He grabbed at the handle and stuck his head out the door to give Alexis a dirty look before shutting it on her before she could say anything else. 

When the door was actually closed, he leaned up against it and took a steadying breath. HE would never admit it out loud but he was terrified about tonight. Not just because it was the culmination of months of work and the first real thing he had ever done on his own, but also because of the stupid thing that stupid Alexis had said. 

He groaned. He had to get it the fuck together. 

***

The rest of the day saw David running around like a crazed man making sure everything was in line for the opening. He checked over everything himself twice and then again a third and fourth time when he started to feel antsy. The doors were set to open at 9:00 and the game was going to be over by 10:00, meaning the team would be there by 10:45. It was 8:30 now. David was standing behind the bar tapping his fingers agitatedly against the wood. What was he going to do if no one showed up? What if the players didn’t like the idea of a karaoke bar? What if the rioted up against him? They could do it too. With all their bats and shit. What if he let Patrick down?

He paused. Stupid Alexis. 

The thought of letting Patrick down after he had put so much faith in David had already been swirling around in his head for weeks, but hearing someone (stupid Alexis) day it out loud had helped it to take root in his brain and grow into a grueling cancer like thought. Patrick looking at him with such disappointment in the eyes that usually looked at him so hopefully and sincerely. Patrick sneering at him, laughing at him instead of with him. God what was he going to do? 

He could feel his breath start to come in more shallow breaths, his heart rate picking up. He was on the verge of completely losing it when his phone rang. Patrick’s face lit up his screen. Against his better judgement, he answers it. 

“Hey”

“Hi, I’m just calling to see how it’s going. You’re opening soon right?” 

David nods, then remembers that this is a fucking phone call you moron, and says “uh yeah. Yup. Yes. Soon. Fifteen-uh fifteen minutes” 

“You doing okay?” Patrick asks 

“Uhh” 

Patrick laughs, “I’m gonna go ahead and take that as a no” 

David would smile if he wasn’t so fucking stressed right now. 

“What are you even doing calling me?” He asks, “aren’t you supposed to be getting ready to go on or something?” 

Now Patrick really laughs, “up to bat you mean? And uh no. Our team is batting and the pitcher, that’s me David, doesn’t have to hit the ball. So I’m calling you to check in.” 

David’s heart gave a little flutter. 

“I’m okay. Nervous. Really, really nervous” he admits. 

He hears Patrick sigh on the other end of the line, “Yeah. I’m nervous too. For the next inning I mean. We’re down by two so we really gotta step it up for the next inning.” Patrick pauses, “Sorry, I’m meant to be reassuring you.” 

David bites his lip, he does want Patrick to reassure him, but he sounds really nervous. Like more so than David’s ever heard him sound before. 

“It’ll be alright.” He hears himself say, “I mean, I can’t say for sure because as you have pointed out many times I don’t know anything about baseball, but Stevie says you’re like really good. And that’s coming from Stevie so…” 

He hears Patrick chuckle, “High praise” he says. 

“You know, Stevie also says that your business is gonna be just fine.” Patrick says, his voice a lot softer than it was before, “she knows that you’re a really good and smart guy, and that whatever you put together—it’s gonna be amazing.” 

David gulps. He has a feeling they’re not just talking about Stevie anymore, and not only because she wouldn’t call David a “smart guy” if she had a gun to her head. 

“Uh…Thanks.” David says. He looks at his watch. Five minutes. 

“Hey, uh, Patrick I gotta go. We’re about to open, but umm…” he pauses. What is he supposed to say here? Break a leg? You’ve got this? I believe in you? 

Wow. Definitely not that last one. Even though he does. Like a lot. 

“Good luck”. 

“Thanks David,” Patrick says, “good luck to you too.” 

David hangs up the phone. Time to go. 

*** 

Patrick is right. Patrick is always right, something that David is in coming to terms with. The bar’s a hit. People are steadily streaming in all night. Laughing, and singing, and most importantly: drinking. Alexis shows up at 9:15, grinning and flirting with anyone she can, trying to upsell them on the expensive whisky and David loves her for it. Stevie rushes in at 9:45 and gives him a one armed hug before he puts her to work taking people’s orders. They definitely need to hire more barbacks so that the bartenders can actually, ya know, bartend. But David doesn’t really have a moment to stop until the team comes barreling in at 10:50. They’re whooping and cheering engaging in what David’s mother would describe as ‘general merriment’. 

Patrick is at the front, and he’s wearing an especially wide grin. He rushed over to David right away. David almost drops the glass that he’s holding when Patrick pulls him into a big hug. Stevie, bless her, is standing right next to him and is able to pluck said glass right out of his hands so that he can properly hug Patrick back. 

Which he does. They stand there like that for a moment. Patrick’s strong, sturdy arms wrapped around David, and David’s arms wrapped around Patrick. It’s nice. So fucking nice. David doesn’t want this moment to ever stop, but he does because he can see Stevie giving him a shit-eating grin and Alexis is making a little scrunched up cooing face at him. 

“What’s this for?” David asks cautiously, he feels like his heart has all but stopped, and like his mouth is full of sandpaper. 

Patrick pulls away, “You’re my good luck charm!” he declares, grinning at David. 

David just looks at him confused, so Patrick elaborates, “After I hung up with you I pitched a perfect inning! I’ve never done that before, it was amazing. We won the game!” 

“Oh! Congrats!” David says, smiling warmly, he can still feel the heat on his cheeks from Patrick having called him his good luck charm. 

Patrick turns to look around the crowded bar, “wow,” he says, “it looks amazing in here! And packed! This is so great David, I’m so happy for you!” 

Patrick looks so sincere and earnest and it is taking every fiber of David’s being not to just reach forward and kiss him. Kiss him on that nice mouth with those nice lips. Kiss him, because David doesn’t know how else to say everything that he’s feeling right now. There’s not enough words in any language that he can think of to describe them. 

But he doesn’t. He doesn’t kiss him. Because Patrick is a ball player. And a good guy, a sweet, nice guy. And sweet, nice, good guys like Patrick don’t kiss guys like David. 

David is pulled out of his self-pitying spiral by Patrick. He’s talking to David, and he’s only now realizing that he hasn’t actually been listening. 

“What?”  
Patrick smiles, like he knew that David wasn’t really listening to him. 

“This song,” he says, “I love this song.” 

David tries to focus on the song that is being played underneath the butchered rendition of it that a drunk player is currently performing on his stage. David smiles. 

“You like this song?” he asks, “I thought it would have been a little too… I don’t know…poppy for you?” 

Patrick rolls his eyes, “Okay, I have one Mumford and Sons album on my phone you gotta let that go.” 

David smirks, as Patrick says, “no, no I really like this song. Used to listen to it all the time in high school. It’s good, catchy. I liked the lyrics.” 

David nods. He likes this song too. A lot. He says as much to Patrick. 

“I saw her once in concert when I was younger,” he tells Patrick, “it was amazing. She was just alive up there. Makes you wonder who she was singing about. Makes you wonder if…” 

If I could ever love someone that much, if someone would ever love me that much. 

He thinks it. But he doesn’t say it. That’s too much. But Patrick seems to understand it. He smiled at David and nods. David squirms under Patrick’s intense gaze. 

“Anyway,” he says, shaking his head and clearing his throat, “it’s a good song.” 

Patrick smiles. 

“So what can I get you to drink?” David asks, turning on his perfect host as a means to escape the awkward moment he had just created. He does, and it works, Patrick orders a drink and they spend the rest of the night laughing and teasing each other. But no matter what song plays through the speakers, David can’t seem to get one refrain out of his head. Damn you Tina Turner. Damn you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: oscarwildewannabe


	7. Perfect Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect Game: A game in which a pitcher (or combination of pitchers) pitches a victory that lasts a minimum of nine innings in which no opposing player reaches base. The odds of throwing a perfect game are 1 in 18,192. 
> 
> It's David's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. This is a long one but these boys are so sweet I couldn't possibly cut anything out. Unfortunately this means I have to add a chapter cuz I wanted to get some stuff with Alexis graduating in too. So that'll be next. And I think, it's only fair, since we just had a Patrick chapter, I might throw in Alexis' graduation from Ted's POV (because I love Ted and Alexis so, so much- honestly such cuties). Anyway. Enjoy!

It had been a grueling practice. Every step that Patrick took caused his muscles to scream at him in agony. He wanted nothing more than to go home, take a hot shower and sleep until the game this weekend. Well…that wasn’t entirely true. There was something else that he wanted. Which was why, despite all his best judgement, he was climbing the three flights of stairs up to the concession stand in the stadium. 

He really hoped David was there. He liked Stevie, the girl who worked the counter and David’s friend, but he knew that despite his best efforts, she was not oblivious to the fact that he had it bad for David. He also knew that he was gonna have to listen to her sound all smug if he showed up and David wasn’t there. 

Patrick had been battling with his feelings for David for a while now. It’s not like he had never had a crush on someone before, but this, this was different. And not just because David was a man. That revelation on its own had thrown him for a bit of a loop, but the bigger thing was the feeling that Patrick got when he thought about David. His stomach would tie itself into knots, and he had the hardest time keeping what he was sure was goofy smile off of his face. He had never felt like this before about anyone, guys or girls. Whatever it was about David, Patrick knew he had it bad. 

When he finally arrived at the concession stand, David was there. Thank God. He was leaning up against the counter talking to Stevie. For once David’s attire was actually befitting the weather outside. The leaves had started to fall from the trees and the temperature was starting to drop, which made the last few innings of games in the dark even more grueling. David was wearing one of his patented black and white sweaters and ripped black jeans that hugged his thighs and ass in all the right ways. David was talking animatedly to Stevie about something, and his eyes were shining bright in that way that they did whenever he got especially passionate about something. 

Patrick dragged himself up to the bar. Even though David was actually there this time, Stevie still gave him a knowing smirk that he tried his best to ignore. 

“Hi.” He said

“Hey.” David answered, biting his lower lip between his teeth. Patrick tried not to think about what it would feel like to have David’s lip caught between his own teeth. Tried to. 

“What are you uh, what are you doing here?” David asked

“Yeah Brewer,” Stevie said from behind him, “I thought the team had an extra-long practice today. Thought you would wanna head right on home…” 

She was teasing him. Patrick tried to fight the blush that was creeping up his neck. He was not about to let Stevie of all people completely fuck up his plans here. 

“Oh well, I was just coming by because I thought you might be here.” He said, looking at David, “and I was just wondering, you know, how the bar is doing.” 

David bit off a smile. “It’s doing good, great, it’s doing great.” Patrick smiled back. He hadn’t realized that they had just been standing there, in silence, smiling at each other until Stevie loudly cleared her throat behind him. 

“So how are you feeling about the game this weekend?” She asked. 

“Good, good.” He answered, tearing his eyes away from David to look at her. “Last game of the season, so you know. Pretty important.” 

Stevie nodded, “oh yeah. It’s a really important week for everyone I think. At least, today is…” 

She was smirking at David, and Patrick turned to see him giving her a glare. 

“Why?” he asked, “what’s going on today?” 

David looked like he was about three seconds away from physically launching himself across the counter at Stevie but she pressed on anyway. 

“Oh you didn’t know?” she asked, feigning innocence, “It’s David’s birthday.” 

Patrick turned to David who was giving Stevie a particularly menacing glare. 

“It’s your birthday?” he asked, 

“uh…yes, it is.” David said, turning his attention back to Patrick. 

Patrick smiled, “well happy birthday!” David just gave him a strained smile. And then just because he couldn’t resist himself. 

“How old are we--?” Put David put the kibosh right on that by fixing him with the same glare he had been giving Stevie only moments before. 

“Do you have any plans for today or…?” 

“Ah, I plan on popping a pill, crying a bit and falling asleep early.” 

Patrick’s face fell, and he looked expectantly at Stevie who was just rolling her eyes. 

“He’s just being dramatic.” She said, “he’s whining because Alexis has her graduation tonight, and I need to go over the books so we can’t go out drinking as early as he’d like. Which is what I really should be working on now, so if you’ll excuse me.” Stevie slid the pen and paper that she had been holding across the table towards them and headed to the back room. 

Ah. Well that was at least a little bit better. And yet…here it was. His opportunity. The opportunity that he had been waiting for for months. It had fallen right here into his lap. He would be a fool not to take advantage of it right? 

“Well that sounds like fun.” Patrick said, he took a deep breath, “Have you ever been to the karaoke bar across the street?” 

David looked at him confused for a moment, before he realized what it was that Patrick was getting at. Patrick felt his heart starting to pick up its beat inside his chest. He reached over for the pen and paper that Stevie had left behind. He uncapped the pen and began drawing swirls on the paper. Just for literally anything to do while he took one of the biggest risks of his life. 

“I’ve heard people raving about how moderately edible the food is there.” 

David smirked, “you’re kind.” He said sarcastically. They both knew that nobody went to David’s bar to eat. 

“We could, we could go for a birthday dinner?” Patrick’s heart was in his throat. 

David looked at him, “you don’t have to do that.” 

“No I—I’d like to.” He’d love to, actually. 

David seemed hesitant, but finally said “uh, sure.” 

Patrick’s heart soared, “8:00?” 

David nodded, “okay” 

“okay.” 

Patrick bit back a smile and turned to look down at the counter so that David wouldn’t see just how excited he was. When he looked, he saw that he had managed to draw all over the counter of the stand. 

“That’s all over the table now.” He said

“yeah, that’s a lot of ink” 

Patrick smiled, and tried not to be too embarrassed. He spent the next few minutes talking to David about his birthday, about the bar, about Alexis graduating. But he was far too excited about tonight to really focus on anything that he was saying. 

He spent the rest of the day in a slight haze, trying to come up with the perfect thing to wear, the best things to say, and of course, the best present. He was totally and completely stumped on that front. David was so classy, and always so elegant. Patrick wore t-shirts and had used the same wallet he’d had since high school. He had no idea what to get someone like David. He had almost given up until his eyes landed on the baseball sitting on his dresser. It was the game ball from the game where he’d pitched a perfect inning. The same night that the bar opened. When he’d called David his good luck charm. It was perfect. 

He wrapped the ball up the best he could and practically ran his way to David’s bar, and despite all that he was still 15 minuets early. He sat down at one of the corner booths and ordered a drink from one of the bartenders. When he told them that he was waiting for David she gave him a kind of knowing smile. 

David strolled in a few minutes later, stopping briefly behind the bar to talk to the person on call tonight before walking over to him and giving him a small wave. 

“I almost didn’t see you there through the mad rush of the Tuesday night bar crawl crowd.” He joked 

“I’m just so relieved that I made a reservation” Patrick joked back, “luckily, I know the owner pretty well.” 

David smiled, and glanced at him up and down. “Yes, well you look very nice.” 

Patrick smiled back and his heart fluttered in his chest. He had changed his outfit three times before coming to dinner. 

“Oh thanks.” He said, “Well, you know, I assumed that the bar would have a dinner jacket policy, given how appreciative the owner is of an upscale aesthetic, and I didn’t want to wear one of theirs.” 

David gave him a half smile and hummed; Patrick smiled back. As they ordered their drinks and some snacks from the bar, they fell into their easy and comfortable repertoire of sarcasm and teasing. Patrick was feeling really good about himself until—

“Sorry, I’m late.” Stevie came rushing up to their table, “I got off work as fast as I could.” 

She looked to David, “is everybody here or are other people coming?” 

Patrick felt like someone had just hit him the gut with a fast ball, knocking all of the wind right out of him. 

“I don’t know,” he said breathlessly, looking to David, “is anyone else coming?” 

“No.” David said, oblivious to how Patrick’s entire world had just been upended right in front of him, “This is, um, this is it. In case you didn’t know, I’m wildly popular. Some might even venture to call me beloved.” 

He was joking, being sarcastic. How could he possibly be so charming and funny at a time like this? Didn’t he realize what was happening? 

“That’s a bit of a stretch.” Patrick said, trying his best not to show how uncomfortable he had become 

“Welcome Stevie,” he said turning his attention towards her. She was looking at him with a quizzical look on her face, that he did his best to ignore, “I, I, I’m sorry if I’d known you were coming I would have had them set three places but…” 

“Oh” Stevie turned to look at David, obviously surprised at Patrick’s surprise. 

“Did I not tell you?” David asked, he looked concerned and guilty at his lack of oversight, put Patrick pressed on

“But, you know, hey, the more the merrier.” He said. He had to get out of here, “I’m just gonna um, hit the restroom really quick. And then I’ll come back…” he trailed off awkwardly. 

He slid out of the booth as quickly as he could without making it look like he was too desperate to leave. He rounded the corner and stood up against the wall out of sight from both Stevie and David. He took a deep breath. And then another one, and then one more just to be safe. He felt like a moron. How could he have thought that this is what David would have wanted? Of course David wasn’t in to him, David was used to classy and elegant people. Not people like Patrick. He had just grown so comfortable with David. He had thought that for sure David had noticed all of the flirting, maybe even had been flirting back a little? But no, of course not. If he had been interested, he wouldn’t have invited Stevie. Patrick heaved a sigh. He needed to pull it together, it looked like he was hiding. It was still David’s birthday, and date or not, he wanted him to have a nice time. 

He turned to leave when he heard Stevie voice above the din of the regulars at the bar and froze in his tracks. 

“I’ll just say this: If there is anything, remotely sentimental in here, he is on a date with you right now.” 

Well fuck. 

As he stepped around the corner he saw that his present had been placed up on the table between Stevie and David. They seemed to be playing some sort of subtle tug of war game with it where David would push it towards Stevie and she would push it back. 

“Oh, I see you found my present.” Patrick said, trying to alert them to his presence

“Uh yeah…” David said as Patrick sat back down across from him, “we just didn’t want anything to spill on it.” 

Patrick looked at him skeptically, “So you put it…on the table?” 

The two friends exchanged a look and both nodded, Stevie trying to bite back a smile, and David looking somewhat pale. 

“Open it David!” Stevie said, a kind of forced cheeriness in her voice. 

“Oh no, no, no, no, no” Patrick said, attempting to pull the bag towards him now, Stevie’s words still ringing in his ears, “you can open it later.” 

“It’s really not a big deal. It’s not—” he was trying so hard here, but Stevie was just chanting ‘open it, open it’ behind him. What the hell? He thought she liked him? 

But David reached out and grabbed the bag, making a playful groan as he pulled it towards himself. 

“Um, this is the first gift I haven’t bought myself in very long time so thank you.” 

“You’re gonna be so underwhelmed when you open it. Trust me.” God this was such a mistake. 

“It’s not…See. It’s nothing.” David was holding the glass case in his hands carefully, examining the ball inside. 

“What is it?” Stevie asked eagerly, leaning forward. 

“Oh it’s just, the uh game ball.” Patrick explained, “from when I pitched a perfect inning. The night David opened the bar. I called him before the inning, it was like a uh good luck charm…so I thought he could have a charm for the bar…” 

Patrick’s tongue felt like sandpaper in his mouth. 

“Umm” David was still staring down at the ball, his voice was soft and sincere sounding, “this is not nothing. So, thank you.” David smiled at him warmly and Patrick felt his heart do a somersault in his chest. 

“You know what,” Stevie said, grabbing her bag and scooting to try and get out of the booth, “I’m so sorry, I just completely forgot, I have to go.” 

She paused after she was standing next to the booth, “happy birthday David.” Patrick watched as David’s eyes flicked up to Stevie and his eyebrows creased. Stevie was standing behind him, so he couldn’t see what it was that David was reacting to but it didn’t really matter. He had liked his gift. Actually liked it. Maybe he hadn’t misread the situation. Maybe Stevie really did like him after all… 

***

Patrick drove David home at the end of the night. Whether it had actually been a date or not, was still somewhat up in the air. But Patrick didn’t care. He was happy. So stupidly happy. And it was all because of the man sitting in the seat next to him. God, where had this ridiculous, extravagant, sweet, loving man been his entire life? 

“Well, that was a fun night.” David said smiling at him from the passenger seat. 

Patrick returned it; his stomach was doing that thing again. This was it; this was his last shot. 

“I’m really glad that I offered to help you with your business, David.” 

David gave him a half smile, and nodded, “that is a really lovely thing to say.” 

“And I’m so glad you did, Patrick, because you really helped me turn it into the success that it is.” He was teasing him. God, he loved teasing David. He loved the little smirk like smile he made when he did. Patrick wished he could spend the rest of his life teasing David, if only to see that smile. 

There it was. 

“Hmmm.” He hummed, “a bold claim.” 

A silence fell between them, and Patrick would have noticed it if not for the beat that his heart was beating out so loud he was sure the entire block could hear it. He looked at David, and David looked back at him. And then, as if in a kind of slow motion David started to lean forward. And instead of pulling away, Patrick met him in the middle. David’s hand came up to cup the side of his face, and then Patrick was doing the thing he had been thinking about doing every day for the last three months. He was kissing David Rose. 

And it was amazing. 

All too soon though David was pulling away from him, sliding back into his seat. Patrick’s brain felt like mush. They sat in silence again before Patrick was finally able to form a coherent thought. 

“Thank you,” he said

“For what?” 

“Um, I’ve never done that before…with a guy” The words were out of Patrick’s mouth before he could stop them, and when he looked at David he saw the flash of fear across his beautiful features, so he pressed on, not wanting David to worry that this was not what he had wanted (because it was, it so, so, was). 

“And uh, I was getting a little scared that I was gonna let you leave here without us having done that. So, um, thank you. For, um…making that happen for us.” 

David smiled. And then, his mouth twisted into that familiar, amazing, beautiful little smirk. 

“Well, fortunately, I’m a very generous person.” Patrick smiled. 

“So…” 

“Can we talk tomorrow?” Patrick asked, hoping beyond all hope that the answer would be yes. 

David nodded, “Hmmm” he hummed, “we can talk whenever you like.” His voice was soft and sincere, like when he had thanked Patrick for the baseball. It made Patrick’s heart beat hard in his chest. 

“Just, preferably not before 10 am.” Patrick laughed, “um, cuz I’m not really a morning person?” 

“Mh-mmm” God this man. 

David opened the car door, and stepped out. Patrick called out after him, “Goodnight David.” 

David leaned down so that his face was framed in the open window. 

“Goodnight Patrick”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: oscarwildewannabe 
> 
> And when I say come say hi, I mean come flood my inbox yelling at me to get back to writing!


	8. 7th Inning Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventh Inning Stretch: a tradition that takes place between the halves of the seventh inning of a game – in the middle of the seventh inning. Fans generally stand up and stretch out their arms and legs and sometimes walk around.
> 
> Alexis graduates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For our halfway point here's just 630 words about Alexis graduating. Enjoy

She had done. She had gotten her degree. All on her own. By herself. Just Alexis. Go her. 

So why did she feel so crummy? 

Graduation for the local community college really wasn’t that big of a deal. It was just a really small ceremony where they called her name and handed her a piece of paper and then she was done. She hadn’t told her parents that she was getting her degree, mostly because she hadn’t told them that she had dropped out in the first place. David said he couldn’t come because it was his birthday and he was going out with Stevie and Patrick which was fair but still. She had hoped, maybe even just a little bit, that someone would have wanted to come. 

She looked at her phone again. She had texted Ted. They had been talking on and off since that first disastrous date. Just as friends, but still. He was still nice to her. Still kind. Still told lots of bad jokes. She had texted him to tell him that tonight was it. That she had held up her end of the bargain. He hadn’t responded. 

Which was stupid. Not that he hadn’t responded, but that she had been expecting him to. They weren’t dating. They were just friends. It’s not like her other friends had agreed to come to this. So why should Ted have been any different? 

She tried to shake the thought from her mind. It didn’t matter, he didn’t matter. This wasn’t about him. At all. This was about her. And her awesome moment and her being a badass bitch. Kim K would be proud. 

The ceremony was as quick as she’d expected and she didn’t even have to wear one of those gross black dresses or flat hats, for which she was pretty grateful. She was sitting in the cold folding plastic chairs, listening to some wrinkly old whit eguy talk about about fate or something when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked up to see Ted standing there. All bright smiles and genuine, soft brown eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” she whispered as he knelt down to see her at eye level

“It’s your graduation.” He whispered back, “what do you think I’m doing here?” 

She smiled. Her heart felt soft. 

“I was just taking some pictures from the back” he whispered. 

“I just thought, because you didn’t text me back…” she trailed off. No, that was too much, “I thought this would be too boring for you.” 

Ted just smiled brightly, “Oh I didn’t text you back because my phone’s broken. And are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss this. Gotta make sure you’re holding up your end of the deal Miss Rose.” 

Alexis smiled. She turned to the guy sitting next to her and motioned for him to scoot down which he did, leaving an empty seat next to her for Ted to slide into. He turned to Ted as he took his seat. That warm feeling in her heart had returned, she tried to tell herself it was just because she was so happy about graduating. That’s all it was. It had nothing at all to do with the fact that Ted was here, that he had come to see her. That he was smiling at her so brightly and so warmly it felt like he had raised the entire temperature in the room. No, it had nothing to do with any of that. 

“I’m really glad you’re here.” She whispered to him 

“Me too.” He said

“I’m gonna have to look at those photos before you share them or post them” 

Ted chuckled, “yeah. Of course. Yeah.” 

They turned and smiled at each other. Her heart fluttered. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: oscarwildeannabe 
> 
> And by come say hi, I mean come flood my inbox telling me to get back to writing!


	9. Curveball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curveball: a pitch thrown with a strong downward spin, causing the ball to drop suddenly and veer to the side as it approaches home plate.
> 
> David and Patrick navigate the day after their first kiss. An unexpected visitor leads to some uncomfortable conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one here! Hope y’all like it, was originally worried about the pacing. Also, thanks to everyone for always being so nice in the comments, you have no idea how much it means to me. Anyway, enjoy our two boys kissing in a locker room!

David shut the door behind him. He put his hand up to his mouth and smiled. Really, truly smiled. He could not believe what had just happened. All that time, all those sleepless nights, Patrick had wanted him, really truly wanted him. David. Of all people. 

“Happy birthday David.” He looked up and noticed that Alexis was sitting at the kitchen table smiling at him. 

“Happy graduation Alexis,” he said, carefully setting his present down and walking over to her. 

“You look happy,” she said with a smirk. 

He shot her a look, “so do you.” 

“No seriously,” Alexis said, flipping her hair out of her face, “you’re all smiley and stuff. It’s freaking me out. Wait did Oprah announce she’s coming back to TV?” 

David snorted, “Please, you think if that was happening that wouldn’t have been the first thing out of my mouth?” 

“Okay, so what happened” 

David tried to fight the smile that was spreading across his face, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. His whole body felt like it was buzzing and vibrating with excited energy. 

“Fine. Patrick and I kissed.” 

“WHAT?!” Alexis reached out across the table and slapped him on the arm, “Oh my god David! Tell me everything!!” 

David smiled and he sat down and retold the tales of the evening as Alexis listened. She was doing that stupid little knowing smirk, but David was too happy to care. 

“So, you and Patrick are just sitting in his car and you just leaned in and kissed him?” 

“okay,” David was starting to regret telling his sister anything, “what part of this conversation don’t you understand?” 

“okay, and he wanted that?” 

“Yes,” David fought the urge to smile at remembering what Patrick had said to him after the kiss. 

“Like he told you that he wanted that?” 

“Fall off a bridge please” 

Alexis rolled her eyes at him. “You gave me such a hard time for going on a date with Ted cuz he was a baseball player and then you just go and French the team’s star pitcher literally the second he sticks his head out of the closet.” 

“I’ll have you know” David said defensively, “that this is the healthiest start to a relationship I’ve ever had.” 

Alexis hummed at him, “Well, all I know, is that Patrick is a sweet little button face David. So don’t mess this up.” She pointed at him accusingly. And David tried to swallow but his mouth had become suddenly very dry. She was right. Stupid Alexis. 

“So…” he said, trying to shift the focus off of him, “what were you so happy about?” 

Alexis’ cheeks flushed, “Um, I graduated from college David?” 

Bullshit. 

“Okay,” he said, “but you graduated from community college? Like 15 years late?” 

“Ew David!” she said, recoiling from him, “how old do you think I am?” 

He smirked at her, “So then this,” he gestured with an open palm towards her, “would have nothing to do with the pictures that Ted posted of the two of you at your graduation….” 

Alexis narrowed her eyes at him. Bingo. 

“Whatever David, you kissed Patrick!” 

“You like Ted!” 

The two siblings spent the rest of the night squabbling back and forth like children. And there was a moment when David had considered actually hitting her upside the head with their toaster, but even he had to admit, nothing was going to ruin this night for him. 

***

David made his way down to the locker room. It was like descending into a whole other world. A world full of sweaty men and chewing gum. This was Patrick’s world. Oh God, what had he gotten himself into? 

Patrick had texted him earlier, asking if he would come down to the locker rooms so that they could talk. He knew that he had been too optimistic. It had been fun while it lasted. But then Patrick would just say something about how ‘it was fun while it lasted’ or ‘sorry, realized I’m not actually into guys’ or ‘it was just the booze talking’. All things, by the way, that had been said to David in the past. The difference here being, that all those other people had been nobodys. And Patrick, Patrick was somebody. David liked this guy. A lot. A stupid amount. A worrying amount. 

He sighed. As he walked up to the door he noticed that it was prompted open. He poked his head inside and noticed that Patrick was standing by the locker by tugging on a t-shirt. Practice must have just been ending. From his vantage point, David was able to catch a glimpse of Patrick’s back as he arched to put on his shirt. The exposed skin was pale, but the muscles beneath it rippled as he moved his arms. For a moment, David was so caught up in staring at Patrick’s back that he forgot that what it was that he had been so worried about. 

“Hey David!” A familiar voice pulled him out of his trance, David turned to see Ted emerging from behind the wall, “Nice to see you man!” 

David forced a smile to other man, trying to show how embarrassed he was at having been caught admiring Patrick. Stupid Ted and Stupid Alexis deserved each other, he thought darkly. 

Patrick turned around and noticed him standing in the doorway, he smiled. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey.” 

“Uh, hey Ted?” Patrick said over David’s shoulder, “Would you mind…?” 

David turned to see Ted smile at Patrick and nod, before making his way out the door that David had entered through. David crept forward into the room towards Patrick. He walked up to him and the both chuckled awkwardly at each other. David leaned in and awkwardly pressed a kiss to Patrick’s cheek. He bite his lip at the small blush that formed on Patrick’s cheeks by his action. 

“So…” David said, “How are you?” 

“I’m good. I’m good.” Patrick said. “Little tired. I’ve uh, I’ve been up since five. Could not sleep. Been thinking about…stuff. You know. Last night.” 

Here it comes. 

“Regrets?” David asked

Patrick looked at him confused, “What? No, why would I have regrets?” 

David let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, “I don’t know” he said, “I think it’s a, just a habit to ask.” 

Patrick smiled at him and David felt like his knees were going to give out. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” he said, “no regrets. I feel good. I uh, feel like a weight’s been sorta lifted off my shoulders.” 

David nodded. Yeah, realizing you’re gay could have that effect. 

“It’s all very new, ya know?” Patrick said, “and it’s a lot to process but…” 

“Well…” David said, “If there’s anything I can do. To you know. Help you uh, process….” He was having a hard time focusing on Patrick’s eyes and not his mouth, or his arms, or his hands. Now that he knew what it felt like to kiss that mouth, to be held by those arms, to be felt by those hands, David never wanted to feel anything else. 

Patrick smirked, “Oh well, I do know how much of a generous person you are so…” 

Patrick took a half a step forward into David’s space. David’s breath hitched. 

“You know,” Patrick said, his voice low, “when you kissed me…that, that felt like my first time.” 

David’s heart was gonna stop. This mid-range denim wearing ball player was going to kill him stone dead. Here. In a men’s locker room. 

“All the things that you’re supposed to feel, I—I felt them, last night.” 

Dead and buried. RIP David Rose.   
“Well,” David said, his voice coming out much shakier than he would have liked, “if we’re being honest with each other, this is sort of like my first time, too.” 

David paused, realizing how that must have sounded before he rushed to add, “I mean it’s not. I’ve kissed like a thousand people…” 

He looked at Patrick. Sweet, nice, Patrick. 

“But…nobody that I…cared about. Or…respected…or thought was nice…” David winced at that last one. God, he had dated some really awful people. 

“So, in a way,” he said, “it’s like we’re both starting something new.” 

Patrick gave him a small smile. 

“Thank you David” he said, “And hey, for the record, I uh I also respect you, and think you’re a good person.” 

Patrick took another step into David’s space, crowding him up against the lockers. 

David hummed, “It’s just I said ‘nice person’” 

Another step. 

“I know.” 

And then Patrick was leaning in, and he was kissing him again. David felt his arms reach up to cling to Patrick’s forearms as they encircled David around his waist, bringing him even closer into the kiss. But then, because David just couldn’t resist, he pulled away and looked at Patrick. 

“I just need you to say, ‘nice person,” 

“You’re a good person.” Patrick teased him

David fought a smile, “that’s not ‘nice’”. 

But then Patrick was leaning up into David again and pressing his lips against his. David reciprocated in full, completely caught up in the bliss of the kiss. He felt Patrick walk them backwards slightly until David’s back hit the bed of lockers. He made a small involuntary noise as Patrick pressed deeper into the kiss, now that he had the advantage of leverage. David wound one of his hands into the nape of Patrick’s neck, toying with the little hairs that grew there. David was about to deepen the kiss even further when a noise from behind Patrick startled him into pulling away. 

“Brewer!” it was Ted, he had come racing back into the room and David stepped awkwardly away from Patrick. 

“I’m so sorry man,” Ted was saying, “ I tried to stop her.” 

David looked confusingly between the two men, but then his eyes landed on the unexpected fourth party that had arrived behind Ted. It was a young women with long red hair and a sweet unassuming face. 

Well unassuming until she said: “Patrick? What’s going on?” 

Patrick for his part, had completely frozen in his spot next to David. His eyes were wide and his face had drained of all its color. 

“Rachel?” he stammered out eventually, “what-uh what are you doing here?” 

“I’ve been texting you for two days,” she said her eyes darting in between David and Patrick and suddenly the room was feeling very small around David. 

“Umm, I’m sorry,” David said trying to break the tension in the room, “I’m David, and you are…?” 

The girl, Rachel, looked at him for the first time, “I’m Rachel. Patrick’s fiancé.” 

And just like that David felt his whole world collapse around him. He turned to Patrick. 

“I’m sorry…you have a fiancé?” 

Patrick looked pale, and almost kind of sick. David would have felt bad for him, if he his vision wasn’t also starting to tinge with red. He thought Patrick had been different. Patrick was supposed to be a good guy. 

“No.” Patrick said firmly, looking between David and Rachel, “I mean…I don’t…now. But yes, at some point, I mean, we…we were…” He was flailing. He looked desperate. 

“Patrick, what’s going on here?” 

David had to remind himself to breath, “Okay, um…” he said shakily, “I just think I might need a sec.” He took a step towards the door and made to walk out of it. 

“David. David wait.” 

As he was walking up the stairs he turned to see Patrick chasing after him. 

“David, I’m sorry. Just...just let me explain a couple of things?”

David huffed at him, “what would be the main one, here, do you think?” 

Patrick stopped and looked down at his hands, “Yes. Rachel and I were engaged. But I called it off months ago. We got together in high school, and we were always sort of on and off, but it never worked. She was texting me a couple of weeks ago. Reaching out, trying to get back together. But I ignored them all. We never worked out, that’s why we kept breaking up. That’s why I couldn’t marry her. I never really understood why…until last night that is. All I knew is that she never made me happy the way I knew I was supposed to be. But you, David. You make me happy.” 

David swallowed. He didn’t want to cry in front of Patrick. Logically, he knew that he had no real right to be upset with him. They had been together for what now? 12 hours? It wasn’t like Patrick was hiding this from him. Or lying to him. But still. 

“David?” the way Patrick said his name made David’s heart ache. It was so full of caring. And it was so scared. 

“Yeah.” David chanced at look at Patrick, 

“Um. I’m sorry.” He said. “I’m sorry if I overreacted back there…it’s just. I’ve uh. I was having some strange uh dejavu back there…and uh…” he was trying to joke about it. Make it all go away. As if the perfect, happy little bubble he had been living in not ten minutes ago hadn’t been popped by a sweet, unassuming, redhead. 

“No, David.” Patrick said, taking a tentative step towards him. “I’m sorry. I should have told you…” 

David shook his head, “No it’s okay. It’s fine. I over reacted. And if you say that there’s nothing there…then…I believe you.” 

Patrick looked up at him, his face was full of concern and what almost looked like fear. 

“You’re sure?” he asked, “you’re okay?” 

No. 

“Yeah. I’m fine” 

David paused, “And you’re…okay?” he asked. 

Patrick nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m so sorry you had to find out like this David. I really am. But I meant what I said. You make me happy. You make me feel right.” 

David fought back a smile. 

“You make me happy too.” He said, “I just got scared. I know that this is all new…for you. And, uh. I don’t want you to do anything that you’re going to regret.” 

Patrick took a step closer to David, reaching out for his hand David allowed Patrick to take it in this own. 

“Never, David. I don’t have any regrets.” He paused, “unless…you do?” 

This surprised David. 

“Why would I have regrets?” he asked

Patrick looked down sheepishly, “well, like you said. This is all new for me…I don’t know if that would get… boring for you. If you would want someone with more…uh… experience.” 

David looked at Patrick incredulously. How could he think that? How could he even think, for a moment, that he wasn’t everything that David could want. He was everything that every person in David’s life had never been to him. He didn’t care if it took them a thousand tries to get the sex right (the thought of having practice sex with Patrick a thousand times did not scare him, at all…), Patrick was nice to him, kind to him. That was all that really mattered. Right? 

He said as much to Patrick. Well, not the stuff about the practice sex. They had only kissed for the second time like 15 minuets ago. He watched as Patrick lifted his head to look at David in the eyes. 

“So…” he said, looking at Patrick tentatively, “cute, redheaded fiancé roadblock aside…I’m okay. With whatever. With everything. With you.” 

Patrick smiled at him. “Good. Then I’m okay too.” He stepped closer, crowding back into David’s personal space. 

“So uh..” Patrick muttered, “let’s say, that we uh...pick up where we left off? Work on my…experience?” 

David smiled as he leaned in to kiss Patrick. 

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t going to take a thousand tries to get the sex right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: oscarwildewannabe


	10. Battling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battling: When a hitter is patient and waits for a good pitch, perhaps by deliberately fouling off pitches that he couldn’t have hit well on, he's said to be "battling".
> 
> Ted and Alexis have a little chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's been a while. But here ya go, it's another long one. Next chapter will be back to Patrick and David as the main focus, I just love these cuties so much. Also, I wanna thank y'all for all the really nice comments, and all the kudos. It really means a lot <3
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Things had been good. Things had been like so, so good. So good in fact, that David was starting to get suspicious. 

His life had never gone this well for this long before. The bar was doing great, thriving even, Stevie and Alexis were both happy (relatively speaking), and he and Patrick were doing really well. Like really well.   
There had to be a catch right? Another shoe to drop? When he voiced these concerns to Patrick, his boyfriend assured him that he was being paranoid. Right. Because what exactly did Patrick have to be paranoid about? 

David had asked him this exact question but then Patrick had gotten this really soft and amused look on his face, and then they were kissing with Patrick pressed into David’s couch and David straddling him and what was it that he was supposed to be worried about again? 

Oh right. The other shoe. 

There was one. And it came in the form of Stevie coming up to him at the bar with a concerned look on her face. That’s how David knew that it was serious. Because Stevie looked concerned. Stevie never looked concerned about anything. He was standing behind the bar, wiping down all the glasses. Patrick was sitting across from him on the other side of the bar. They had been talking about what movie they wanted to watch tonight. But Stevie’s face was all concerned so David had a horrible feeling that they weren’t gonna be watching any movies tonight. 

“Hey,” she said, coming up to them breathlessly. 

“Hello?” he asked, nothing about this entire situation was making him feel good. 

“So Ted’s here.” She said. 

David waved the glass in his hand, “and…?” 

Stevie gave him a pointed look, but David didn’t understand why. Ted was here all the time. He was a regular so to speak. David even knew his order. Beer (same as Patrick’s, poor thing). Ugh ball players were so uncreative. 

“Ted is here,” she repeated, “with someone else.” 

Oh. 

Well that explained the concerned look. David grimaced. He had really hoped that Ted and Alexis were going to get their act together soon enough that he wouldn’t have to deal with any problems like this. 

“He’s here with someone else?” David repeated 

Stevie nodded and he turned to Patrick. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Ted was dating someone else?!” he asked, pointing an accusing finger in Patrick’s face

“Because I didn’t know?” he answered, “Up until like two days ago I thought he and Alexis were dating.”   
“Don’t remind me.” David groaned,

Two days ago he and Patrick had come back to the apartment hoping to have some alone time, but Stupid Alexis was there. She was just sitting on the couch, drinking tequila like a sad women in her 40s mid-divorce. David had wanted to ignore it, but Patrick, ever the little button, had made the stupid mistake of asking what was wrong. This had launched a 45 minute pity party where Alexis revealed that her ex-boyfriend, Stavros, was getting married to some hooker he met in Vegas. She cried about how she was alone, and how she had bigger boobs than the hooker so why did she get to marry Stavros? Not that Alexis actually wanted to marry Stavros, she just wanted to prove that she could have? 

It had been a whole thing. And it had definitely killed the mood for David which meant that he didn’t get laid that night, which meant that a small part of him didn’t really care if Ted was at his bar with some random girl. 

“Hey, why aren’t they dating again?” Patrick asked 

“Because their idiots.” David said simply, “because they went on one date and the vibe got killed and they hit pause and neither one of them has had the guts to hit unpause or whatever stupid straight people thing it was they said.” 

Patrick chuckled but now David was just pissed off thinking about it. 

“I mean seriously,” he said, “they’re together all the time. She goes out to dinner with Ted, she goes to the movies with Ted. I come home after a long day of work and there’s freakin Ted! Why can’t they just grow up and admit that they like each other? They’re grown ass adults it shouldn’t be that hard to just admit how you feel about each other! What?!” 

Patrick and Stevie were laughing at him. 

“Nothing, nothing” Patrick said reassuringly reaching out his hand towards David. 

“It’s just…you and Patrick are also two grown ass adults,” Stevie said not even trying to fight her smile, “and you were so scared about admitting your feelings to each other that you brought me to your first date.” 

David opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t think of anything. He felt the tips of his ears turn pink as he looked over at Patrick who was biting his lip to keep his mouth from curving into a full smile. 

“Okay,” David said, pulling his hand away from Patrick and crossing his arms over his chest defiantly, “this is not about me! This is about Alexis! And her inability to see that she’s totally and completely—” 

“Totally and completely what David?” David jumped about a mile and turned to see his sister standing almost right behind him 

“Oh my God!” he said setting down the glass in his hand and putting it over his rapidly beating heart. “Alexis! Don’t do that.” 

She smirked at him before moving around him to sit next to Patrick at the bar. 

“So you were saying that I’m just totally and completely something David?” 

“You’re a total and complete nightmare is what you are.” David said scowling at her. 

Alexis scowled at him, “ugh, you’re like a big, dirty raccoon David.” 

David opened his mouth to tell Alexis just exactly where it was that she could shove it when Stevie cleared her throat loudly. 

“David,” she said pointedly, “wasn’t there something that you wanted to tell Alexis?” 

David drooped. He glanced between Stevie and Patrick, both of whom were giving him prompting looks. 

“No,” he whispered shaking his head back and forth, “no, no, no I…I don’t think so…” 

“David.” Patrick gave him a slightly stern look. But David was yet to give up, he did not want to be the one to burst the happy little bubble that his life was living in right now. He knew that as soon as he said it, Alexis would just become all sad and weepy. And honestly that was such a buzzkill. Especially because he shared an apartment with her, and especially especially because Patrick had been spending more and more time at their apartment. 

“It’s just…it’ll just cause distress.” He said 

“Oh are you in distress?” Patrick asked, David knew he was teasing him but honestly? He was. 

“Okay.” Alexis said, calling David’s attention back to her, “what the hell is going on?” 

David sighed. Bye-bye bubble. “Fine. Apparently, Ted is here. With a girlfriend.” 

Alexis blinked at him, once, twice, three times. She glanced at Stevie who had suddenly become very interested in the corner of the bar. Then at Patrick who was looking down at the beer bottle in his hands. And then back at David. He braced himself. 

She swallowed, and her fingers went to the ends of her hair, a nervous tick that she had had since they were kids. 

“Nice.” She said, her voice an oddly even tone, “love that for him.” 

David narrowed his eyes at her.   
“Alexis…” he started

“What?” she said, cutting him off, “it’s fine David honestly. We’re just friends. Good friends. We’re friends. I’m glad that he’s happy.” 

“Alexis,” It was Patrick this time, “it’s okay. You know. If you’re upset.” 

Alexis smiled at him, it seemed forced. 

“Well, aren’t you just the sweetest little button.” She booped him on the nose affectionately, David scowled, “but I’m fine. Honestly. I don’t know what everyone is so worked up about. Good for Ted ya know?” 

“So the fact that you two spend like every waking moment together is just…two platonic friends…hanging out…” Stevie prompted 

Alexis’s smile became even more forced, it looked like it might be physically hurting her at this point. 

“Okay. You and David spend every waking moment together and no one is claiming that you two are like secretly in love or anything.” 

Stevie raised her eyebrows, “I didn’t say anything about love…” 

“Okay!” Alexis stood abruptly, “Look, I’m fine. It’s fine. It’s all good. I am a very successful, working woman now, and it is very off-brand for me to have been pining after some guy this whole time. And you know…maybe things have been really hard, and maybe you know…I thought I’d feel better after I got my degree but it’s fine!” 

That got David’s attention. 

“You don’t feel good that you got your degree?” he asked

Alexis paused, she seemed unsure what to say, glancing nervously at Patrick and Stevie. David sighed internally.

“Here,” he said motioning for her to come behind the bar, “come here,” 

He walked back into the back room, Alexis following behind him. As much as he appreciated Patrick and Stevie trying to support Alexis, he knew that this kind of thing, this feelings thing, was probably best left between the two of them. 

Once they were alone he turned on her, arms crossed, eyebrows raised expectantly. 

Alexis sighed, her fingers still fighting with the ends of her hair, “What?” 

“Alexis…” 

“David I said I was—” 

“Yeah but you’re obviously not.” He said, cutting her off, “what’s going on?” 

Alexis sighed and looked down at her shoes. 

“I am happy I got my degree. It felt good. It feels good. I just thought…” she hesitated, as though searching for the right words, “I thought it would feel different. I always knew that there was this thing like missing ya know? From my life. And I thought that was it. And then I got it, and I felt so good, and so proud of myself, but I still felt like there was some kind of little gap…I thought that I needed to do this to show that I can be like this totally independent awesome badass bitch.” Alexis was saying now, “but then I realized that I’ve always been an awesome badass bitch. And now I’m an awesome badass bitch with her bachelors. So I don’t know what that little gap is…what’s supposed to fill it….” 

Alexis trailed off; this was obviously hard for her to admit. David felt awful. He had had no idea how unhappy his sister was. If he had known, he could have helped. If he hadn’t been so wrapped up in himself and his relationship and his bar… He shook his head. This was not about him, Jesus David how narcissistic can you be? Your sister is sad. Fix it. 

“Do you ever feel like it gets filled sometimes?” he asked tentatively, “like even for a little bit?” 

Alexis looked up at him and nodded, “sometimes. Yeah sometimes. Like that time we got drunk at that one party uptown, or when Ted took me to feed those cute little ducklings in the park, or when we stayed up with Stevie and Patrick and order pizza to all those random college dorms or like when Ted and I were gonna go for a run but then it started to rain and we got trapped under this tree and…oh”

She stopped. Her eyes were wide, like something had just dawned on her. David looked at her expectantly. 

“Am I…?” 

David rolled his eyes, because of course. Of course, Alexis would have had no fucking idea how in love with Ted she was. And of course it would be up to him to try to help her decide what to do. 

“Yes.” He said simply. 

Alexis’ eyes got even wider, “umm. Okay. What…what do I do? David, what do I do?” 

She was looking at him earnestly, and suddenly David was transported back. No longer was the young, confident woman that Alexis was standing before him, but the scared little girl who had snuck into his room late at night, eyes wide and full of fear from the thunder outside. She was the broken teenager sitting on the bathroom floor, shoulder pressed against his while she waited for two lines or one on one of those old home tests. She was his little sister. 

David sighed, “I think you need to do whatever’s best for you.” He said, “If you think you want to tell him, than tell him. If you don’t, you don’t have to. Whatever’s gonna make you feel better…that’s what you should do. Because that’s what’s important.” 

“Would you want to know?” she asked, “ if someone loved you, would you want to know? Even if…even if you didn’t love them back?” 

David looked her carefully, considering her question. He thought about all the nights that he had spent alone. All the time that he had wasted with nobodys in the dark corners of bars. All of the hateful, insecure thoughts he had had. Would knowing that someone out there loved him have changed all that? He didn’t know. For a fleeting second he thought about the man with the teasing smile sitting at his bar. His heart fluttered. He shook his head. This is not about you, he reminded himself. 

“Yes,” he said slowly, “I think…I think I would.” 

Alexis nodded, her eyes were no longer focused on him, she was looking off into the distance somewhere behind his shoulder. 

“Okay.” She said, “okay, okay. I uh...I think I need to leave.” 

“Yeah?” David asked, he couldn’t really tell what kind of a state she was in, if it was safe to just let her go wondering around 

Her eyes refocused on him and she gave him a soft, genuine smile. “yeah.” 

“okay. Uh if you…” he trailed off, what the hell was he supposed to say? 

Alexis nodded, “yeah. Yeah. I’ll see you later.” 

She walked back out the door they had both come through. David watching her retreating figure. God. He wanted this to work out for her. He wanted it for her so badly. He hoped that he hadn’t screwed it up for her. If he had, he would never forgive himself. 

***

She found him sitting in the corner booth at the bar. She took a deep breath. She could do this. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He was alone in the booth, whatever mystery girl he was with having absconded for the moment, and Alexis felt like thanking God for that. 

“Hi.” She said softly

“Oh hey” he said turning to see her, a huge smile on his face. God, how had she not noticed this before. Why did it have to be Stupid David who noticed first. Stupid David had been the one to talk her into this. Stupid David who didn’t even know that Patrick was in love with him and that he was in love with Patrick. Stupid, sweet, great David. 

“Can we talk?” she asked

“Yeah of course.” Ted said cheerfully, he slid over in the booth to make room for her and she sat down next to him. Careful to leave enough room between them. 

“Okay, Ted, I have a few things to say and I need you just to listen.” 

Ted nodded, he looked concerned. 

“okay…” she took a deep breath, “so as you know, finishing my degree and finding a new job has been taking up a lot of my time and it’s been like this really big step forward in my career, and generally speaking this is like, a very cute look for me.” 

“Okay?” 

“Okay, uh not finished yet.” She took another deep breath. “The problem is, I’ve been having um, a hard time focusing on this exciting new part of my life because my mind has been elsewhere.” 

“Oh I just assume that’s how you always work,” Ted said, a slight smile playing on his lips

Alexis gave him a half one back, “Thank you Ted but this is different.” 

Another deep breath. She looked at Ted. Sweet, sweet, Ted. Ted who was kind to her and never made a move after they had hit pause. Ted who asked about her day, and how she was doing. Ted who cared about what her answer was. Ted who was a ball player at the height of his career, and wanted to stop to take care of animals. Ted. 

“I love you.” 

Her heart was pounding in her ears. 

“I’m in love with you.” She paused before adding, “And, I know I really don’t have any right to say that to you. And also, I know you’re in a relationship, um, and I’m happy for you I really am, I just feel like if I didn’t tell you how I felt I would literally go insane.”

She looked back at Ted; his face was unreadable. But he looked so soft. So incredible. God, how had she not known sooner? 

“You’re the sweetest man I’ve ever known” she said, because it was true. She fiddled with the ends of her hair, “And…that’s it.”  
Ted was quiet. It looked like there might be tears in his eyes, and for an awful moment Alexis thought that maybe she had been wrong. Maybe she shouldn’t have told him. Not if it was going to hurt him. She never wanted to hurt him. 

When he spoke, his voice was full of emotion, “Wow…I didn’t…I don’t know what to say.” 

Alexis gave him a half smile, even now, he was still trying to be a good guy. “You don’t have to say anything,” she said. 

She knew when she walked up to him that he wouldn’t be able to say it back. She hadn’t expected him to. He was happy with this new girl. Happy with someone better, someone smarter. 

“okay.” She said, “um. I’m gonna go now.” 

She stood up and smoothed her skirt down. Holding her head as high as she could, she walked out the door, trying not to look back at Ted. She didn’t want to see his face. She didn’t want to see how he was planning to let her down easy. For now she just wanted to breath. Breath, because things felt okay. Her heart was still hammering in her chest from what she had just done, as though her body had not quite caught up with this whole Eat, Pray, Love, vibe that her mind was trying to put out. But it was okay. Like she had said to David at that one party up town; there’s no going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: oscarwildewannabe


	11. Grand Slam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Slam: a home run hit with a runner on every base, by which 4 runs are scored
> 
> An asshole takes a picture forcing David and Patrick into a new kind of honesty. When Patrick can't quite find the words to let David know how he feels, he lets Tina do the talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's another long one folks. But I couldn't help it. It's the moment we've been waiting for. Really hope you like it, enjoy!

Everyone had been really stressed and anxious since that night at the bar. The new season started in less than a week which meant that both Patrick and Ted were running around like literal madmen with bats which was not a very good look for them. A few days ago David had literally caught Patrick half asleep in front of the mirror, his toothbrush still hanging out of his mouth. Stevie had explained that while the team’s owner may not have been the “absolute worse”, he was a bit of an asshole at times, and because the team had done so well last season, even more was expected of them this season. And even more specifically, of Patrick. 

Because of that, their coach had upped the team’s practice days from five to six, and extended the days by three hours. David barley got to see Patrick anymore, and even when he did the poor thing was basically dead on his feet. It was making even David antsy. 

This was all to say nothing of the fact that Ted and Alexis still hadn’t spoken since that night at the bar when she told him she loved him. And so she was a bit of a mess as well. She was doing a good job at holding it together and faking it, but still. She was a mess. Which meant that all of the free time that David wasn’t spending making sure that Patrick actually like ate something, and slept for more than an hour, he was making sure that Alexis wasn’t drowning her sorrows in booze. 

It had been a rough time. 

So it could hardly be blamed on David that the night before the first game he forgot to bring his overnight bag to Patrick’s. Patrick had caught him at the bar and asked David to come home with him. Spending the night was hardly a new development in their relationship, but every time Patrick asked, it still made David’s heart flutter a little bit. 

So he had gone right after closing because he hadn’t seen Patrick in days and he had missed him, and also Patrick had been biting his lip a little when he had asked David to come over and David got distracted thinking about Patrick’s lips so he hadn’t gone home to get his overnight bag with a change of clothes for tomorrow. 

Which is how he ended up here; sifting through Patrick’s drawers for a suitable shirt to where because he absolutely refused to wear the same sweater that he had worn yesterday to work again tonight. 

“Why is everything that you own blue?” he asked Patrick, looking over to the man who was sitting on the edge of his bed, “You are aware that there are other colors of clothes out there right?” 

Patrick smirked at him, “what? Like black and white?” 

David narrowed his eyes at him, “okay. You are being entirely unhelpful here.” 

Patrick chuckled at him, “I’m sorry you don’t like any of my clothes David.” 

David stood up, and walked over to Patrick. He gently put his hands on the other man’s shoulder, moving close so that his legs were situated between Patrick’s thighs. David ran his hands along the admittedly soft material of the navy blue t-shirt that Patrick was wearing. It was nice and fitted, stretching out across Patrick’s broad chest and shoulders, hugging his muscular arms. It left little to the imagination, not that David needed to imagine what Patrick would look like without his shirt on. 

“I like your clothes on you.” He said. Which was true. Patrick might have had a slightly monochromatic wardrobe of t-shirts, and button ups but he wore them well. 

“thanks,” Patrick said smiling. He gently put his hands on David’s hips and maneuvered him out of the way so that he could stand up. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt from the bottom drawer. 

“here,” he said handing it to David.

“What is it?” he asked, tentatively unfolding the material in his hands. 

“It’s one of my old practice jerseys.” Patrick explained, stuffing both of his hands in his pockets, “it’s not blue so I thought it might pass your test. Besides, you can show some team spirit tonight.” 

David held the shirt out in front of him between his thumb and forefinger, examining it. The jersey was not blue in fact, it was a light breathable material with a white shirt and green sleeves. The teams logo was printed on the front, and Patrick’s last name and team number were printed in large lettering on the back, also in green. 

He looked over at Patrick, who was decidedly not looking at him. David raised an eyebrow. 

“You want me to wear your jersey?” he asked

Patrick nodded, but he seemed slightly flustered, “I mean, yeah. If you want to. Just because you said you didn’t want to wear any of my other shirts…” 

David hummed, “Mmmhmm, and this” he gestured to the shirt in his hand, “would have nothing to do with possibly fulfilling some sort of high school fantasy about your boyfriend wearing your jersey on opening night right?” 

Patrick’s ears turned pink. “Game day.” He corrected hoarsely,

David raised an eyebrow and smirked at Patrick who was trying to fight the blush that was spreading to his face. 

“uh, no.” he said, trying not to look guilty, “no. no. maybe. Yeah. Yeah it would.” 

David smiled. 

“Alright.” He pulled the jersey on over his white undershirt, walking over to adjust it in the mirror. It was a little tight on him, he was slightly taller than his boyfriend, but otherwise it fit fine. He turned to face Patrick who looked like he was having trouble remembering how to breath all of a sudden. David fought the smile that was playing on his lips. He liked being able to rile his boyfriend up like this. 

“How do I look?” David asked, knowing full well that he looked good, he just wanted to hear Patrick say it. 

Patrick swallowed thickly and nodded his head a few times. 

“Good, good. You look…really, really good.” 

David let himself smirk this time. After seeing Patrick look so worried and tired this whole week, it was nice to see him looking otherwise. Yeah, he still looked frustrated, but at least this kind of frustrated David could do something about. 

So it wasn’t with too much further thought to it that David and Patrick walked out of his apartment, holding hands and giving each other knowing smiles. David was too caught up in this small moment of happiness to notice the flash from across the street. 

In the time that it took for the two boys to walk from Patrick’s apartment to the stadium, the picture was everywhere. When they arrived, a few of Patrick’s teammates were waiting outside for him. David barely had time to kiss Patrick good luck before he was being whisked away by these guys who were whispering to him fervently with concerned looks on their faces. 

David tried not to dwell on it, attributing the behavior to nerves. So he made his way up to see Stevie, who was also waiting for him by the door. 

“what’s going on?” he asked, as they walked towards the concession stand, it seemed that every time the rounded a corner someone was looking over at them. 

Stevie turned to him, “you don’t know?” she asked

David arched an eyebrow at her, “know what?” 

Stevie sighed and pulled out her phone. She started scrolling through it as she explained: “some asshole on twitter took a photo of you and Patrick while you were walking here.” 

“So?” David asked, “people take pictures of Patrick all the time?” 

Stevie nodded, but handed her phone over to him, “yeah. But not ones with him kissing another guy while he’s wearing his jersey.” 

David looked down at the photo on Stevie’s phone. It was a picture of him and Patrick, leaving his apartment. Patrick was leaning into David and pressing a kiss to his jaw. From the angle of the photo there was no mistaking it. You could also see Patrick’s last name splayed across David’s upper back. It wasn’t a bad photo, not at all. But it was the comments underneath it that caught his eye. 

David felt like his entire world had just dropped out from under him. In all his years on earth, David had faced his fair share of homophobic assholes. Everything from side eyes and whispered comments on the street right up to being punched in the gut. But none of that was like this. This was huge. This was hundreds of people yelling insults and slurs at Patrick. Accusing him of lying, of being less than, and immoral. It made David’s stomach turn. 

He gently handed the phone back to Stevie who was looking at him cautiously. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, and David nodded numbly. 

“Are you sure?” 

David shook his head. 

“Uh, how, how long has this picture been up?” he asked weakly 

“About half an hour.” Stevie answered, “some asshole wanna be paparazzi named Sebastian or something posted it to his feed. Couple of sports news accounts picked it up.” 

“And uh…” David swallowed thickly, trying to get a clear thought to come into his brain, “what do you think…what do you think is going to happen?” 

He looked at Stevie, who was looking back at him with that same concerned look he had seen only a few days ago. 

“Honestly?” she said, “I don’t know.” 

“Mhhmmmm” David murmured, his hands finding their way to behind his neck. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back towards the ceiling. He refused to cry about this right now. Later, later when he was alone and probably a little bit drunk he would fucking sob about it, but right now he had to stay above water. 

“Look,” Stevie said, putting her hand on his arm, “Patrick’s too good of a player for him to get fired for this. There’d be an uproar. Plus, the owner’s not a complete dick. It’s the twenty first century- there’s like thirty people on the team, statistically speaking this can’t have been too big of a surprise.” 

David nodded, he knew that Stevie was right, logically anyway. But David knew that the world didn’t always work like this. It wasn’t always fair. He had seen up close, first hand, just how cruel it could be. He didn’t want any part of that anywhere near Patrick. Not if he could help it. 

It seemed impossible now that only a few short hours ago the two of them had been wrapped up in each other’s arms, talking about nothing and everything. David pressing gentle kisses to Patrick’s neck and cheeks. Patrick running his hands through David’s hair. That world, that soft, happy world felt like eons ago. 

“What do you want to do?” Stevie asked quietly

David sighed, “I think I should be asking Patrick that.” 

As if on cue, David’s phone started buzzing with texts from Patrick. 

“I gotta go.” David said, scanning through the texts, barley giving Stevie another look before he started making his way back down to the locker rooms, “but, uh thanks!” he said giving her a half smile over his shoulder. 

David practically ran the rest of the way down to the locker rooms. David’s thoughts where swirling in complete chaos. What did this mean? What were they gonna do? Would Patrick want to break up? Go back in the closet? Keep David a secret? Was he gonna get fired?   
All of these thoughts and more kept raging and turning in David’s mind like a sort of hurricane. He was so distracted that he almost ran right into Patrick who was waiting for him outside the door to the locker rooms. 

“Hi” David said breathlessly, looking at the man in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to pull Patrick into his arms and kiss away every single bad thought that he knew Patrick must have been feeling. To shield him from the harshness and the coldness of the world. To have Patrick hold him back, to have him reassure David that this changed nothing. That he wasn’t ashamed of him. But he didn’t. David just stood there. Numb, and with no words. 

“Hey,” Patrick whispered back to him. 

“So… the photo…” David began 

Patrick nodded, “the photo.” 

David swallowed, “What, uh…what do you want to do…about…it?” 

Patrick looked down at the ground, “I…It…Nothing?” he finally said, his voice quiet but strained, “I mean…it’s not, it’s not wrong. We are, um…so I guess…” Patrick took a shaky breath, “David, I’m so sorry. I hadn’t said anything, or done anything publiclly yet…I was just, I was just feeling so comfortable with you and Stevie and Alexis. And I just. I just couldn’t shake this feeling that it would mean that everything would change…” 

Patrick looked so small. David had never seen him like this before. Even in the quietest hours of the mornings, even when they would sit and talk about their lives, Patrick was always strong. He was constant, and safe. But now he just looked, small. And scared. David took a deep breath. He pulled Patrick into an embrace. His arms wrapping high around Patrick’s back and neck, he pressed a soft kiss into the other man’s temple. From his position, he could feel just how tense Patrick was. 

David pulled away slightly, leaving his hands on Patrick’s shoulders, softly running his thumbs across the material of his shirt. 

“Okay,” David said softly, “what you’re dealing with is very personal, and it something that you should only do, on your terms. So I am, so, so sorry that some asshole on Twitter tried to take that away from you. It’s not fair. And it’s not right.” 

David paused for a moment, and braced himself for this next part: “so… if you wanted to deny it. To say that it was fake. For now. Until you’re ready. I can be, just your friend…if that will help…” 

David felt like there was a lead ball sitting in his stomach. He waited for Patrick’s reaction. He waited for the easy let down. This was his way out, his chance to take it all back. But Patrick just reached for David’s extended arms and held onto them. Clinging to him as hard as David felt like he was clinging to Patrick. 

“David I can’t have you do that,” he said quietly. He wasn’t looking at David directly, but rater at where his hand met David’s shoulder. David tried not to think about that. 

“I owe it to us, to me, to be honest.” Patrick paused, and took a steading breath, allowing his focus to drift back to David. “I want people to know. You know, maybe this is some sort of blessing in disguise?” 

David gave him a weak smile. He didn’t say anything else; he didn’t need to. He just pulled Patrick in closer to him and held him there. 

***

The press release from Patrick’s agent went out later that afternoon. 

After they had talked in the hall, Patrick had had to go back to practice. He had pressed a kiss to David’s lips. Smiling at him, reassuring him that this was absolutely what he wanted. But David couldn’t be so sure. He felt like his whole body was absolutely buzzing with nervous energy. He didn’t know what to do. How to act. What it was that would be best for everyone. He really, really liked Patrick. But he also knew that Patrick really, really liked his job, David didn’t want for him to be the reason that Patrick lost it. Or that people stopped cheering for the team or believing in him. That wasn’t fair to Patrick. 

David spent the rest of the afternoon and evening before the game nervously buzzing around Stevie and his bar staff. He would pace and panic and fidget until one told him to go bother the other one instead. He found himself sitting on an overturned crate behind the counter of the concession stand, trying to keep himself from literally rocking back and forth in the fetal position. Stevie stood next to him, taking people’s orders before the game started. 

“Do you want some water?” she asked, “Or like six Xanax?” 

“Okay,” David said, “I know you’re joking but on the off chance that you’re not, yes I would very much like six Xanax.” 

Stevie just rolled her eyes, “okay. I know that today has been rough, I’m not denying that. But it’s still opening day of the season, and your boyfriend just got publicly outed to the whole world before one of the biggest games of his life probably, so maybe, we could just hit pause on your freak out for like half a second? Especially considering that Patrick told you he wasn’t going to go anywhere?” 

David took a deep breath. He knew that Stevie was right, he knew that. Logically, he absolutely knew that. But that knowledge did absolutely nothing to slow the beating of his heart. 

“Look, I know that, but…” 

“Oh my god what?” Stevie said, slightly exasperated now, “David. He told you that he wasn’t going to break up with you. He told you that. Pretty much word for word. So why are you having a breakdown in my stand right now?” 

David fiddled with the rings on his right hand, “it’s just. What if he resents me for it? What if he realizes that I’m not worth it? That he was better off just being the team’s supposed straight sweetheart?” 

Stevie gave a deep sigh and crouched down so that she was at eye level with David. 

“He’s not going to resent you David.” 

“But how do you know that though?” he asked. 

“Because he loves you, you idiot. He loves you. And that’s the kind of thing that you do for the people you love.” 

David felt like his brain had just short circuited. Love? Patrick loved him? 

“How do you- what did he say to you?” he choked out 

Stevie rolled her eyes, “he didn’t have to say anything. I see the way he looks at you. The way he’s always fucking looked at you, way before you were even together. That boy is head over heels in love with you, David Rose.” 

David gulped. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see. Oh my God was he dying? 

“okay…so… he didn’t actually say that to you then?” he asked, because he needed this clarification like he needed air right now. 

Stevie shook her head, “no. he did not actually say those words to me, but I know he does.” 

“Okay,” David said, “well as long as we’re just going on things that you claim that you know…” 

Stevie rolled her eyes again, “get up. Go to the bar. Try to breath. Drink some water, then drink some wine. Drink a lot of wine. Get your head on straight so that when your boyfriend comes to see you tonight because he’s had like the absolute worst day ever, you can be a good guy and not a complete and total mess.” 

Stevie held out her hand and pulled David up from his crouched position on the ground. 

“Be a good boyfriend for the next twelve hours.” She said, “and then we can go drinking and you can spiral and I will try my best to not be a complete asshole.” 

David smiled, “thanks Stevie. For everything.” 

“I didn’t do anything,” she said, holding her hands up defensively, “I don’t want any credit for whatever drunken shenanigans you get up to tonight.” 

Now it was David’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Hey,” Stevie said, her voice suddenly soft, “it’s all gonna be okay.” 

David nodded and tried to believe her. He wanted to believe her. He wanted it more than anything he’d ever wanted before. 

***

David spent the rest of the game pacing back and forth in his back office at the bar. He had shut the door and turned on Spotify as loud as he could to drown out the noise of the game playing on the TVs in the bar. He didn’t usually allow the TVs to have the sound on because it ruined the ambiance of the karaoke, but tonight was the first game and he knew that people wanted to hear the score and his staff had been pretty understanding when it came to walking in on their boss and their favorite team’s pitcher in the walk-in so he let them keep it on. 

David, however, did not want to watch the game. And not just for the usual reasons of not being able to understand anything of what was happening. He didn’t think that he would be able to make it if the team lost. 

The hours ticked by and slowly the game came to an end. He was halfway through his comfort 90s pop queens playlist when there was a loud knocking on the door. He ignored it; he didn’t want to talk to whoever it was. They could wait. Mariah was all he needed right now. He hugged himself a little tighter and slumped further into his desk chair. 

The knocking kept up. 

“DAVID!” it was Alexis. “DAVID OPEN THE DOOR!” she had to yell to be heard over the music.

David didn’t move. He definitely didn’t want to talk to Alexis of all people right now. After a moment he heard the scarping of a key in the lock, and his sister pushed open the door. 

She made a face at him, and paused the music on his speaker. 

“Hey!” he said indignantly, sitting upright 

“Ew,” she said, giving him her little scrunched up judgey face that he hated, “it’s like a witch’s house in here David.” 

She flipped on the lights, and opened the shades on his windows. He winced at the sudden influx of light into his formally darkened cave. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked 

Alexis perched herself on the edge of his desk, smoothing out her dress as she did so before turning to him. 

“Nice shirt.” She said, smirking at him

“Fuck off Alexis” 

Alexis just rolled her eyes, “no seriously, it looks good on you. Very high school jock dating the emo theatre kid” 

“Hey Alexis, find a stick and—” 

“Patrick is looking for you.” 

David huffed at her indignantly, “why didn’t you start with that!” 

David rushed to stand up, pushing past Alexis with a little more force than was probably necessary. He wrenched open the door and practically ran into the main room of the bar. What he saw made him want to puke. 

Patrick was standing on the stage. Patrick, his Patrick. His boyfriend. David was definitely going to puke. He knew that owning a karaoke bar meant that at some point someone he knew was going to get up there and try to sing to him. He just thought he had had more time. Or maybe Patrick wasn’t going to sing. Maybe this was his big coming out? Except everyone here already knew he was dating David well before the picture. Maybe he was going to deny it all? Make a big public statement. That it had all been a joke, that he hadn’t meant it all. That the sex had been good but not great. That he was gonna leave David for some khaki wearing Sunday School teacher from Minnesota because if we’re being honest with ourselves that’s definitely more Patrick’s type right? Not David. Not flamboyant, extra, dramatic, damaged David. 

Oh god he was defiantly going to puke. 

When Patrick saw him standing there, he made eye contact with David and smiled. Well that was definitely ominous. 

Patrick tapped a little on the mic and coughed to get everyone’s attention. David was actively fighting the urge to throw up on his own floor. 

“Alright um… well as many of you know I’ve had a bit of an interesting day,” Patrick chuckled slightly. Interesting was not exactly the word that David would have used. Shit show was a little higher on the list for instance. 

“But um, I wanted to say thank you to all the people who have been so supportive. One person in particular. So I would like to dedicate this song to a very special someone in my life.” 

Patrick made eye contact with David. Fuck 

“David Rose.” 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

“There he is,” Patrick said, giving David a little wave, “Right there. That’s him. Can’t miss him.” 

David wanted to die. Puke and die. Preferably in that order. How could Patrick possibly be teasing him right now? 

Patrick leaned down to press the button on the machine and the song started. And oh, oh--- David knew this song. He knew this song well. He liked this song; he even loved this song. 

Patrick was singing this song to him. To him. To David. He couldn’t breathe. This was obviously a different arrangement of the song. It was soft, acoustic, and the lyrics were slowed down just a bit. Patrick’s voice carried over the room, soft and sweet. He was better than David could have ever imagined. His voice was gentle and full of emotion, tender yet strong. David felt like he was melting. Every verse was more beautiful than the last, David felt like the vibrations from the chords were vibrating in time with his own heartbeat. 

He felt a hand on his arm; Alexis was standing next to him. She was looking at him with a smile on her face and what might have been tears in her eyes. David wanted to roll his eyes at her. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t find it in his heart to be annoyed right now. He even let Alexis lean in close and set her chin on his shoulder, giving him a slight squeeze as she did.

David was peripherally aware that people were looking at him, staring at him. But he couldn’t really tell. He couldn’t tell because he couldn’t take his eyes off of Patrick. Patrick, who was singing this song, this goddamn song to him, with all of the emotion and feeling that he had heard it sung in concert. 

When Patrick was done the bar erupted into applause, David among them. Patrick blushed and took a slight bow before making his way through his wolf-whistling team mates over to David. 

“Hi” he said quietly

“Hey” 

David’s mouth felt very dry all of a sudden. 

“Can we…?” Patrick motioned to the back room and David nodded, allowing himself to be led back into his own office. 

“That was…” there were no words. David literally had no words to describe what that was. 

Patrick grinned and ducked his head, “yeah I thought you might like that.” 

David pressed his lips together and blinked his eyes, “It was quite possibly one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen or heard anyone do, um, outside of the Downtown Christmas Special.” 

Patrick smiled; David couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Yeah,” Patrick said, moving closer to David, “I uh…I talked to Stevie. She said that you were a little bit worked up about this morning.” 

David felt his stomach drop, “I’m—I’m sorry. I was just worried and scared and, I didn’t want to worry you because you were already dealing with so much and…” 

“David,” Patrick took another step forward, “I know. It’s okay. I just wanted you to know that I’m in. That this, what happened today, it doesn’t change anything for me about us. About how I feel about you.” He took another step forward so that now Patrick was just mere inches from David’s grasp. 

“I tried to think of a way that I could tell you that but they all just came up short, and then I remembered this song and…” 

David nodded, suddenly those few inches felt far too far away for David’s liking. He pulled Patrick in close to him, kissing him full and hard on the lips. Trying to press everything that he was feeling into this one kiss. Every bit of exhaustion and appreciation and admiration and anxiety and fondness for this man into this one searing kiss. 

When they finally broke for air, David leaned down to press his forehead against Patrick’s. He looked at Patrick who had his eyes closed, but a gentle smile was playing on his lips. David couldn’t help but be reminded of Stevie’s words earlier, and suddenly the thought of this wonderful, sweet man being in love with him didn’t scare him as much. Damn you Stevie. And Damn you too Tina Turner, damn you and your wonderful, sweet, amazing music for showing David how truly and deeply fucked he was when it came to this wonderful, sweet, amazing man. Damn you Tina. Damn you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: oscarwildewannabe


	12. Home Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A home run is a fair hit that allows the batter to make a complete circuit of the bases without stopping and score a run. The term is used in popular culture to describe a great, amazing, or awesome thing or event. Also, sex. 
> 
> The more things change, the more things stay the same. In this case, it's these characters undying love for each other and David's undying love for Mariah Carey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is in all 6,000+ words of glory: the end of the fic. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who left comments/kudos. You have no idea how much all this positive feedback means to me. I've never really written fic before, especially not long ones so thanks for all the support. Shoutout to my pseudo-son for putting up with me while I wrote this and for reading it over for me, also to Elizabeth (heightsy) for beta reading one section of this chapter. Y'all are great. 
> 
> Anyway, enough with the mushy stuff. Enjoy the last chapter!

He had David pressed up against the locker bay, one arm holding him in close at the wait, the other up around his neck so that he could thread his fingers through David’s soft, soft hair. He knew that David hated it when he messed up his hair, but Patrick just couldn’t help himself. David shifted underneath him, breaking the kiss so that he could run slow, wet kisses across Patrick’s jaw and up under his ear. Patrick sighed, he could have stayed this way, right here in this moment forever. He couldn’t believe that he had spent so much of his life without this wonderful man in it. 

David’s mouth made its way back up to Patrick’s mouth and Patrick greeted him hungrily, pressing David deeper against the wall, shifting his wait so that he hand one hand on either side of David against the wall, bracing himself. David moved his hands so that they were wrapped around Patrick’s neck, pulling him up to him. Slowly, David broke the kiss, panting for air. Patrick was only slightly embarrassed by the little groan he let out at the sudden lack of contact. David smirked at him. 

“As fun as this is,” he said softly, gesturing with his hands despite his arms still being looped around Patrick’s neck, “I really should be going to work. And you should be too.” 

“I am at work,” Patrick said easily, leaning into David trying to get just another couple of minutes. 

David chuckled and pulled away. 

“Okay, and what exactly do you think your teammates are going to think when they walk in here and see us like this?” 

Patrick hummed, pulling David impossibly close to him: “they’ll think ‘that lucky bastard’” 

“Oh” David gave a small smile and leaned into the kiss. 

This time Patrick pulled away, and actually took a full step back. 

“But, you know if you really think you have to go…” 

David gave him a withering look, and Patrick tried not to smirk. Teasing David was one of his absolute most favorite things of all time. 

“Fine.” David walked past him, reaching down to pick up his bag off the floor where it had been unceremoniously dropped moments before, “I guess I’ll just go then”

“Okay, bye” 

David narrowed his eyes at him, Patrick didn’t even try to hide his smirk this time. 

“I’m glad you think that is so funny,” David said crossing his arms, “Summoning me here only to throw me out back into the world to deal with work and order forms and the very awkward and cringey mess that is Alexis’ life right now.” 

Patrick smiled; he couldn’t help himself. Every time that David walked into a room he could feel his whole mood brighten. It wasn’t that David was necessarily an easy person to date, but hey neither was he. It’s just that being with David, being around him, made everything else seem easier. Seem better. Patrick loved it. He loved him. 

He had known this for a while. He’d actually realized that he’d been in love with David for an embarrassingly long time. But he knew that feelings and love were not something that came easy to David; so he had kept these feelings to himself. He didn’t want to scare away the best possible thing in his life right now. 

But after everything that had happened, everything with coming out, and watching Alexis put herself out there with Ted, to all of the million little things that David did for him every day, it was becoming harder and harder to keep his feelings inside. Patrick found himself wanting to tell David whenever he so much as looked at him. He wanted David to know just how much he meant to him. How much he loved him. He felt like his entire body was going to combust if he didn’t get the words out soon. And right now, right when he could sandwich it between the two things he loved doing the most with David (kissing him and teasing him), seemed about as good a time as any. 

“I think what she did was very brave,” Patrick said calmly- working hard to keep his voice even, “it’s not easy putting’ yourself out there like that.” 

“okay sure,” David said, somewhat dismissively, “it just doesn’t make my life any easier right now…” 

“David,” Patrick took a step towards him and placed both of his hands on the other man’s shoulders. He tried to keep his face as schooled and even as possible, ignoring how fast his heart was beating, ignoring the thousands of thoughts running through his mind telling him that this could wait, that there would be other, better opportunities. But he just couldn’t wait. 

“Listen to me. What you’re doing is very brave. Very generous, okay? And I don’t wanna add more stress to you day, but I love you.” 

David blinked at him, once, twice, three times. 

“Okay,” he said slowly, trying desperately not to make eye contact with Patrick, “so you just said that to me for the first time knowing that it would make my day more stressful.” 

Patrick smirked, “that’s correct.” 

David hummed, “Because you know that I’ve never said that to anyone else, aside from my parents twice and one time at a—” 

“At a Mariah Carey concert,” Patrick finished for him, “I know.” 

Patrick looked at David, his heart was so full of love for this absolutely ridiculous man.  
“And I don’t expect you to say it back to me right now,” he said, hoping to reassure David of some of the anxiety that was surely swirling around inside him, “you say it when you’re ready. It just felt right to me in the moment.” 

And it had. David looked like he was trying not to smile, but also not to cry. There were about a thousand different emotions happening on David’s face right now. And Patrick loved every single one of them. 

“You’re my Mariah Carey.” 

David closed his eyes and took a full step back from Patrick. He tilted his head back and put his hands over his mouth. He was definitely trying not to cry now. 

“Okay.” He said finally, “that compliment could bring me to tears, but I’m not gonna let it.” 

He looked at Patrick, smiling softly. 

“So…I…” Patrick felt his heart stutter, he hadn’t actually expected David to say it back to him right away, “would like to thank you for all of the wonderful things that you said.” 

Yeah, that was more like it. 

“Okay,” Patrick said, turning so that he could open his locker and start pulling out his glove and other equipment, “I’ll see you tonight?” 

“Uh yes,” came David’s reply from behind him, “I will see you tonight.” 

Patrick watched over his shoulder as David walked out of the locker room, and he let out a long, slow exhale. 

“Well that went well,” he muttered to himself. Patrick closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really hoped he hadn’t just completely fucked up a good thing. 

***

Ted knew that he had fucked up. Like really, really fucked up. He had just gotten thrown off guard was all. It had been a pretty chaotic week to say the least. Game day had been rapidly approaching, he had a new girlfriend, his friend and teammate had not so much come out of the closet has been thrown out, and then, the girl that he had been secretly in love with now for months had told him that she was in love with him.

He did love Alexis; he knew that and was sure of it. He could have said it back. But he’d had a plan. He thought that she didn’t feel the same way, so he was just going to bottle all that shit up date and marry a nice girl like Heather who he could grow to love in one way or another and having boring missionary sex until he died. That had been the plan, it wasn’t a great one, but it had been what he had. But then, Alexis came strutting into his life and she was funny and alive and exciting and Ted had fallen fast and hard for her. But he thought he was the only one, that she had been content with how things were between them. And all of that was more or less okay with him; as long as he got to stay in her life he didn’t really care. As long as he still got to be near her and see her smile and hear her life he hadn’t cared. 

But then, in true Alexis form, she had breezed up to him, dropped a bomb in his lap and breezed out before it even had time to detonate. And he had done nothing, he had just sat there and let the blast take him. He really, really, really fucked up. 

As soon as Heather had come back to the table he had ended things. Heather was a sweet girl, a nice girl, and Ted had thought that that would be enough for him. He thought that maybe, one day, he could grow to love Heather in the way that he loved Alexis. But after hearing what Alexis had told him, he had realized that just wanting to love Heather wasn’t enough. Heather was great, she was like drinking a glass of lemonade on a hot day after practice; cool and refreshing, but sickly sweet. Alexis was like a shot of whiskey at the bar after winning a game. Electric, warm and nerve tingling, she made him feel alive and awake in a way that he never had before. And Ted wanted to tell Alexis all of this, too told her close to him and find out if kissing her would feel like he had imagined it would during all of those sleepless nights when he had laid awake trying not to think about her. 

But he had frozen. And waited, and waited and then one chaotic thing after another had happened and now it was too late. He had missed his window. He had missed his chance with her. He had been the one to say the stupid pause thing. He had thought he was being a gentlemen, a good guy. But now look at what that had cost him. 

He was rounding the corner to turn into the locker room before practice, mulling all of this over in his brain when he almost ran face first into David. 

“Hey sorry man” Ted said, taking a step back, “I wasn’t paying attention.” 

David just nodded. Ted didn’t know David very well. They had had a few conversations here and there and in passing, and he knew what Alexis had told him and what Patrick had told him, but Ted was smart enough to take each of those assessments with a grain of salt. Patrick talked about David like he could walk on water, Alexis talked about him like he was the actual bane of her existence. Ted figured that the reality probably fell somewhere in the middle. 

“Hey, you alright?” Ted asked, David had a vacant look in his eye, and he didn’t really seem to be focused on any one thing. 

“yeah, yeah.” He finally snapped into focus onto Ted, seeming to realize that that’s who he was talking to. 

“Are…um… yeah. How- how are you?” he asked tentatively

“Good. Good. Yeah, good….” Ted trailed off, shifting the strap on his bag awkwardly. This was not exactly what he had had planned. 

“Sorry,” he said suddenly, “I know that you know that I know about all the stuff with Alexis.” 

David quirked a brow at him, before Ted supplied, “uh. Patrick told me.” 

David made an odd face at the mention of his boyfriend, one that Ted couldn’t quite place. But he moved past it. 

“It’s just I’ve been feeling really off my game and everything and it just caught me off guard you know?” 

“Oh. Uh…Your game is…tight…” David looked uncomfortable, and frankly Ted felt it too, but he desperately needed to talk about this with someone and it was looking like David might be his best bet. 

“It’s just… ‘I love you’, it just, it—” he broke off, uncertain about how to put into words everything that he was feeling. 

“yeah, uh no.” David said, “that is an emotional depth that is very, out of character…for her. So I can understand why that would be weird for you…Um.. anyway I should be--” 

“I broke up with Heather.” He just blurted it out, there was no better way to put it. 

David sighed, “So I would probably stay, then, for a minute?” 

Ted would have rolled his eyes, he knew that this was pretty characteristic of David, but he needed to know what David would say. He knew how much Alexis cared about him, how much she looked up to him (even if she wouldn’t admit to that on pain of death). 

“I broke up with her the minute she got back to the table. I just felt like I owed it to Heather, to be honest” he explained. 

David nodded, “So, um, are you gonna talk to Alexis about this?” he asked tentatively

“Honestly, I—I don’t know.” Ted said, “I wanted to, I want to but…it’s hard. It’s hard to put yourself out there like that.” 

He paused, “I mean, David, I have spent months being just quietly in love with her. And I…I know that I’m not really the kind of guy that she typically goes for. And I don’t know if I could handle it, if she decided that what she felt for me….” He trailed off. That had been his worst fear above all else. That Alexis didn’t actually love him. That she just thought that she did. That she would wake up one day and realize that all of those feelings weren’t love. And that terrified Ted, because he knew that he would never have any moment like that. 

David took a deep breath. 

“Okay, look, um…I would hardly call myself an expert on this subject…and by subject I mean genuine human emotion…So I am just going to tell you what I know. And you can do whatever you want with that okay?” 

Ted looked up at David, waiting for him to continue. The other man took another breath and paused before continuing, like he was weighing each word with great care. 

“I know that your name has come up in conversation single day for the past six months. Um, I know that she’s different now…different from when you first met.” He paused and rolled his eyes a little, “I mean not that…different obviously but um, different enough to know what it is that she’s feeling now. And that she made a mistake with you, by letting you go.” 

He paused again, before continuing: “Anyway, so you’re scared. Um, have we met? I’m so scared of everything I’m basically the human equivalent of one of those little birds who lives at the beach and spends its whole life running from the water. But, I think it’s important for us to remember that sometimes…sometimes it does work out. And um, even though everything inside us is telling us to protect ourselves…when you’ve got it…don't let it go.” 

David paused, and kind of blinked to himself, like he was realizing something for the first time. Ted tried not to let the smug smile on his face pull out. He spent way too much tome with both Alexis and Patrick to know exactly what it was that David was just now realizing. He knew that David was right. He was right about Ted, and he was right about himself. 

David gave his head a little shake, like he was trying to clear his mind, “And, um…I am telling that you have got it…if you want it.” 

Ted nodded. David was right. He knew what he had to do. 

“Thank you, David.” 

David gave him a half smile, he still looked extremely uncomfortable, “uh…thank you?” he almost whispered before clearing his throat. “Okay…um…I’m gonna.” He gestured vaguely to the doors through which Ted had just come. 

Before Ted could stop him he tried pulling on the door handle. 

“Oh, it’s a push door.” 

David turned and looked at him defeatedly, “okay well it looks like a pull” 

David was finally able to slip through the doors, Ted watching his retreating figure. He knew what it was he needed to do now. Old plan be damned, he had a new one that needed forming. 

***

This had not been how Stevie had planned to spend her day. And this entire situation was not even remotely her fault or her problem. In fact, it wasn’t even really a fucking problem to begin with. But, as per usual, David didn’t quite see it that way. 

Currently, he was sitting behind the counter in his usual ‘breakdown’ spot while Stevie served customers who were queuing before the game. He was sitting, all hunched over with his head in his hands. Stevie kicked the crate he was sitting on with the side of her foot, startling him into looking up at her. 

“Either make yourself useful or leave” she said curtly, “Starting pitch is in ten minutes and I don’t have time for this right now.” 

David looked up at her exasperatedly, “You don’t have time for this?” he exclaimed, “how do you think I feel?!” 

“Oh my God, David. Your boyfriend told you he loved you, this is not a problem!” Stevie said through gritted teeth as she handed the customer in front of her their order. They gave her a weird look but moved on. 

She looked down at David who was giving her sullen look as he muttered something rude under his breath that Stevie chose to ignore. 

“Besides,” she said, “it’s not like you don’t love him back” 

At that, David’s head shot straight up; “How do you know that?” he whisper-shouted at her, looking around frantically as if somehow someone important might have over heard them, “I only realized that like 10 minutes ago.” 

Stevie turned away from the counter and put her hands on her hips, giving David the best accusatory glare she could muster. 

“Seriously?” she asked, “You only figured it out 10 minuets ago? David. I’ve known you two were in love with each other 10 minuets after you met!” 

David heaved a deep sigh and put his face back in his hands. He paused for a moment before he spoke again, but when he did it was much softer, and without his usual bite of sarcasm: 

“What if I’m wrong Stevie?” he asked, “what if I don’t really have it? What if Patrick wakes up one day and realizes that I’m incapable of love? And then he leaves me and I’ll be stuck here, having said that to him and he won’t ever say it back again, and what if…” he trailed off. 

Stevie sighed; she knew that David’s fears weren’t entirely irrational, especially given his more colorful dating history, but it still sucked that he might risk losing what he had with Patrick over something like this. Hadn’t he just been telling Ted that sometimes our fears are wrong? That sometimes things do work out? 

Stevie gave an apologetic look to the next customer and flipped her register sign to closed. They gave her a dirty look but she just shrugged and stepped away from the counter. She moved so that she was next to David, and carefully lowered herself onto the floor next to him. 

“Okay first of all,” she said slowly, “you are not incapable of love.” 

David turned his head so that he was looking at her with one eye, the others still covered by his hands. Stevie pressed on. 

“You love lots of people. You love your parents, you love Alexis, hell you even love me when I bring you food.” 

“Not just when you bring me food” David mumbled, moving his hands so that they rested under his chin

“See?” Stevie said, “You love lots of people. So it is entirely possible for you to also love Patrick. Which you do.” 

David looked like he was about to interrupt again so Stevie rushed to move on so that she could finish her point. 

“Second- Patrick is not going to wake up one day and just decide to leave you. He loves you. Like a nauseating amount. Seriously, when he looks at you his eyes literally become cartoon shaped hearts its disgusting.” 

David bit down a smile, and Stevie moved so that now she was crouching in front of him, looking at him straight on so that he knew that she meant what it was that she was saying. 

“I know that you’re scared that everyone is just gonna wake up and leave you one day. And I know that you’re scared that telling Patrick that you love him just means that it’ll hurt even more if that happens. But I am telling you, that it’s not.” 

Stevie gripped at his knees so that David would look up at her again, “None of us” she said seriously, “are going anywhere. Okay?” 

She stood back up, and held a hand out to David so that he too could stand up from his pitiful, crouched position on the ground. 

“And you know that I mean that, because I’m incapable of faking sincerity…” she paused, “I mean I’m also just incapable of sincerity in general but still…” 

David nodded, “Thanks Stevie.” 

“Of course,” she said, before adding softly, “you’re my best friend or whatever. It’s what we do.” 

David nodded at her, he looked about uncomfortable with this level of genuine emotion as she did. 

“Right,” she said, clearing her throat, “Go. Get out of here. Go be gross and in love somewhere else, you’re gonna scare off my customers” 

David nodded and the two of them moved to walk out the back door when all of a sudden, something caught Stevie’s attention out of the corner of her eye. 

“What the fuck?” 

***

Alexis had no idea what the fuck was going on. She wasn’t even really supposed to be at the game. She had just been waiting for David. Stevie had texted asking her to come pick him up because he was like crying on the floor of the concession stand or something and honestly that was not a good look for him. Stevie said that he’d be out in five, so she was just waiting by the stand for him. Leaning up against the wall behind the last row of seats watching Patrick pitch on one of the large screens visible throughout the stadium. 

The people had been grumbling about fast balls or something which honestly she couldn’t really care less about. She was admiring Patrick’s arms as he pitched and thinking about how lucky David had gotten with him. Not just because of his arms, although that was a definite plus, but because it was good for David to be so in love or whatever with Patrick. After all of the disastrous exes from David’s past, it was nice that Patrick had finally shown up. He was good to David and teased him and made him smile in a way that Alexis had never seen any of David’s fuck of the weeks make smile. He was nice to her and Stevie and he was just generally nice to be around. It was like he had walked right off of his little baseball card all proper and pristine.

Like Ted. 

Alexis sighed. She didn’t want to think about Ted. She had just closed that very important chapter of her life with him last week and yet here she was, hoping that other people in her life could find and hold onto love. She didn’t need to be thinking about him. That was done, that was good. 

Ugh. Being in love or whatever sucked. 

The game continued on and she did her best to try and focus on the actual playing, but it was hard because she didn’t really care all that much about baseball. And every time she saw someone in the field that she thought might have been Ted she felt her heart flutter. But then, right where the board had been showing stats and numbers was her. Right in the middle of the screen, was a giant live camera feed of her. 

She startled at first. Not completely realizing what was going on. But then she recognized the logo around her head. It was the stupid kiss cam. She had had many a good moment on this cam before, but right now was a less than ideal time to be on it. Especially because there was no one for her to kiss. 

She shook her head, “Uh no! No thanks!” she tried calling out to the stadium. Despite the fact that everyone was looking at her somewhat expectantly. 

“I uh… There’s no one here for me to um…” she trailed off, what was she supposed to do here? 

“Why not?” a guy in the row in front of her had turned around and was looking at her, confused, “I mean…you’re hot. No boyfriend?” 

Okay, rude. 

Alexis tugged at the end of her hair. 

“Um, not that it’s really any of your business, but I’m single right now. So…” 

“Why?” 

Okay, what was this guy doing, what was he hoping to get here? Some sort of pity, I’m all alone fuck?

“I just, I don’t have the right person right now.” She paused, “I mean I did. I did have the right person but I uh didn’t really give them a real chance. I uh. I threw them away. Like one of those stupid collectable cups you get here. All green and plastic. Cuz see I thought I was supposed to have a different kind of…cup. I thought my cup was supposed to be like super aggressive, and come from a long line of Adriatic royally. But I didn’t realize that my cup, the one I had always had was a…collectible. It was different. But I never gave it a real chance, because it didn’t look or act like the cup I thought I needed…It was too nice, and it liked me too much and cared. And now…now that cup has someone else to drink out of it. And I am, so happy for it. And I just need to accept that. And find a new cup.” 

Alexis looked back up at the guy. He was staring at her. So was everyone else around her. Usually this kind of attention would have been exactly what she would have wanted. She would have thrived under it. But now she just felt raw. And exposed. She had just compared the man that she loved to a stupid plastic cup. What the fuck was she doing. 

“So are you gonna kiss someone? Cuz you’re still up on the screen…” 

She knew that voice. She turned around. There, standing just behind her, was Ted. He was dressed in his uniform, and his hair was all disheveled. He was panting slightly, like he had run all the way here from the field. 

“Hi.” It was the only words that she could form. Her brain felt like it was a record with a skip in it. 

What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck. 

“The tech guys said they’d only keep the camera up for another two minutes so I guess I better make this quick.” 

He took a step forward. Alexis felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“Hi. I’m Ted. I see that you’re up on the kiss cam. I don’t have anyone here to kiss either. I’m single right now.” 

Alexis’ breath caught in her throat; she was definitely going to pass out soon. 

“And I’d be kidding myself if I told you that I haven’t wanted to do this every single day since I met you.” 

“Do what?” 

And then, Ted was reaching for her hand, pulling her in close to him. Alexis’ eyes fluttered closed as their lips met and she saw fireworks behind her eyelids. Ted brought one of his hands up to cup her face, and she fisted her hands in the front of his uniform. She was faintly aware that people were clapping and cheering. But all she really cared about, was the man standing right in front of her. This wonderful man who loved her. And who she loved. And who was kissing her. God, who knew that kissing could feel this good. 

When she finally pulled away from Ted, it was because she couldn’t physically kiss him anymore due to the smile on her face. A similar one was reflected on his. 

“Hi.” She said softly, 

“Hey.” 

Alexis giggled. This was amazing. No drugs or amount of booze could ever compete with the high that she was feeling right now. This was it. This-- was a perfect moment. 

***

He just needed a perfect moment. A happy, perfect, Mariah moment. David didn’t think that that was too much to ask of the universe. Patrick had had his Mariah moment with David, didn’t he deserve the same? 

David had spent the entire day trying to wrap his head around what it would mean for him to say those three impossibly loaded words back to Patrick. When the day had begun, he hadn’t even been sure that he could. But now, in the beginnings of the night, when the air around the entire town felt charged with excitement and energy from the game, in a night shaped by the love that his sister and Ted had exhibited in front of all to see, he felt that he could. 

Stupid Stevie had been right. He did love Patrick. He loved Patrick so much it almost hurt. He had been afraid; he had been a coward. He had been hiding from those three words because he knew, he just knew, that when Patrick woke up and realized what he’d done, that he would never be able to say those three words to anyone ever again. 

But then he saw Alexis and Ted. And the love that they so obviously shared for each other. He had been so, so happy for his little sister. She deserved a guy like Ted, a guy that would make her feel safe and comfortable and respected and loved. David was stupidly proud of his sister for all of the growth she had done, and this—that was the perfect way to cap it all off. She deserved to be happy, to have whatever gap in her heart she had felt filled. 

When he had literally run into Ted in the hallway he had been a mess. Rambling about feelings and genuine human emotion and something about birds? He wasn’t quite sure. The whole conversation felt like it had happened inside a vacuum. His whole brain had been buzzing at the idea of Patrick telling him he loved him only moments before. And the fact that David hadn’t been able to say it back. 

But then, right in the middle of reassuring Ted that sometimes things do work out, it was like the fog around him had lifted. Things could work out. Things could be good. Patrick could love him and he could love Patrick and things could still be okay. 

But then he’d started to panic. What if Patrick didn’t love him the way that David loved him. What it was just a temporary love. Like getting wasted. What if this was just the drunken haze where everything felt good and there was no pain but then tomorrow he would wake up alone and in pain. And he had felt like he was drowning. The water was rushing in and he couldn’t breath and then Stevie had reached in and plucked him out. Literally thrown him onto to dry land and kicked him until he stood back up again. God, he didn’t know what he would do without her. 

So now, all he needed, was a perfect Mariah moment. That’s what Patrick had said. That it had just felt right. Like Mariah Carey. David would treasure that one moment forever, and he wanted his boyfriend to do the same. He wanted Patrick to know, that he wasn’t just saying it back to him because he felt like he needed to, but because he wanted to. Because if he didn’t he would literally never be able to sleep or relax, or worse, eat again. So he waited. And he waited. And he waited. 

The hours ticked by slower than the ever had before in David’s life and he had his staff check the clock on the wall like six times to make sure that it wasn’t running slow. He was stood behind the bar now, just waiting for Patrick to waltz in any moment now. 

When he finally, finally did it was like everything was happening in slow motion. Patrick was walking towards him and David could feel the ache in his bones for how badly he just wanted to rush towards him sweep him into his arms Disney princess style. But he waited. He needed his Mariah moment. 

Patrick sidled up to the bar and leaned against it. 

“Hey, can I get a beer?” he asked, “Crazy game. I know you don’t really care, cuz team sports are so divisive, but the game was insane. We had to pull in one of our benchwarmers to sub in for Ted cuz he kinda disappeared after his thing with Alexis. He’s lucky we won. Coach would have been pissed if we lost, not that anyone was really worried. We had it in the bag anyway, so I guess it was alright for Ted and Alexis to go off and make out in the bat closet for a while or something” 

Patrick laughed lightly and David hummed in half-hearted agreement. He wasn’t really listening to what it was that Patrick was saying. David could not take his eyes off Patrick. The way he so causally leaned up against the bar counter, looking so effortlessly sexy but also so at home in David’s space. The way he smiled when he teased David, or the way his eyes light up when he laughed. Screw the Mariah moment. 

David reached forward to Patrick and pulled him in close to him, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s neck as Patrick held him close at the waist. David could tell he was surprised by the kiss, but he reacted on instinct and the way he held David so close made his heart melt. He bit back a small smile as he pulled away and looked at Patrick. 

“I love you.” 

Patrick smiled at him. One of those soft, beautiful smiles that David loved so much. The ones that would great him when he first woke up in the morning, or when they would kiss each other hello after a long day apart. David exhaled and cleared his throat, trying not to let the tears that were forming in his eyes spill over. 

“I know I’ll never be able to compete with Mariah,” Patrick said softly and David shook his head playfully, “but this just kinda feels like one of those perfect moments that you dream about.” 

David looked away from Patrick, he was not about to cry in his own damn bar. 

“Except in my dream” Patrick said slowly, he had that sly sound in his voice that he pulled out when he wanted to tease David, “I’m holding a nice glass of beer.” 

“Oh fuck.” David exclaimed, pulling away from Patrick. In his excitement to tell his boyfriend that he loved him, he had forgotten to actually listen to the words his boyfriend had been saying before.

Patrick was smiling, “I’m kidding, I don’t need the beer.” 

“No,” David said, already moving to cooler to pull out Patrick’s drink, “I am making this perfect moment, perfect.” 

Patrick was smiling at David as he handed him the glass and the bottle. 

“Hey,” he said, pulling David in at the waist, “thank you.” 

“For what?” David asked, as he wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck comfortably. He was reminded for a moment of a night which felt like ages ago, sitting in Patrick’s car when he had asked a similar question. If only that David had known then just how much that kiss would have changed his life. 

“For everything.” Patrick said quietly, “For the drink. For not rolling your eyes every time I use baseball terms. For letting me play games on the tv at the apartment. For making me laugh. For loving me, for letting me love you.” 

In that moment, David’s heart could not have felt more full. He smiled. A real, full smile. 

“Thank you.” He said, no more than a whisper, “for everything. For never throwing my sweaters on the floor, for bringing me coffee in bed in the mornings. For singing to me when we’re alone at night. For loving me, for letting me love you.” 

Patrick smiled, and pulled David flush against his body, their lips colliding in a moment of pure and utter bliss. Inexplicably, David couldn’t help but remember the quote painted in ugly red letters near the concession stand, right where he and Patrick had met. 

“Love is the most important thing in the world, but baseball is pretty good too.”- Yogi Berra 

David still thought it was somewhat hyperbolic. But damn if it also wasn’t just a little bit true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: oscarwildewannabe

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: oscarwildewannabe


End file.
